Cuida un Ratito de Trunks, Vegeta
by naranna29
Summary: Bulma llevaba un día bastante estresante por culpa de los robots de Vegeta.. Por suerte, la llaman del extrangero y tiene que irse una semana y media... Y un desesperado Vegeta tendrá que cuidar de su... "querido" mocoso Trunks. ¿Como irá? COMPLETO!
1. El plan, la preparación y la despedida

**Disclamier:** Todos los personajes son de Akira Toriyama.

_Las cosas en cursiva y escritas entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes. _

**Cuida un ratito de Trunks, Vegeta…**

**Capítulo 1: El plan, la preparación y la despedida. **

Eran las 11.30 de la mañana en la Capital del Oeste. En C.C., una fastidiada Bulma intentaba concentrarse. Pero por alguna razón, no podía. Y eso la molestaba a más no poder. Encerrada en su laboratorio, y delante de su ordenador, Bulma estaba configurando un chip bastante complicado para uno de los robots de Vegeta.

-A ver, y si esto es esto… y esto… eh… es… emm…

Y entonces, fue cuando Bulma se desesperó por completo. El ordenador marcó "ERROR" y lo borró todo. Ya era la tercera vez que le pasaba esto. No podía ser verdad. Pero, desgraciadamente, lo era. Nadie podía hacer nada. Ni el ctrl+Z ayudaba.

-¡MIERCOLES POR LA TARDE! (Mierda, es decir)-Gritó Bulma- Como Vegeta destroce más cosas de tal complejidad, ¡SE VA A PASAR UNA SEMANA SIN COMER, Y DURMIENDO EN EL SOFÁ! O quizás… ¡SÍ! ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! Pero… No tengo excusa. Y no puedo irme así como así para dejar que cuide de Trunks… Tengo que planear algo… mh…

Pero en ese preciso momento, el teléfono sonó. Era la A.A.I.I. (Asociación Alemana Internacional Ingeniera). Pedían la ayuda de Bulma para un trabajo que duraría una semana y media. No hace falta decir, que Bulma aceptó mucho más que encantada. Esa llamada fue la llamada que dejó su plan a la perfección. Tendría que irse mañana, y hoy empezaría con la tortura de Vegeta.

El primer paso era dejar de construir el chip para el robot e irse un ratito a relajarse. Espera… ¿Relajarse? Mh, Naaah, ahora no. Tenía que ingeniárselas para que Vegeta no supiese donde se encontraba la comida. Vale, eso era fácil. Tenía que construir una nevera y encapsularla, entonces encapsular la que tenía alimentos, y dejar la nevera recientemente construida donde estaba la vieja. Y así lo hizo. Solo estuvo 15 minutos en hacerlo todo.

-Vale, lo de la comida está solucionado… mh… siguiente paso… lo de dormir en el sofá. Pero si saco la cama así tal cual, se dará cuenta de que habré sido yo… mh… a ver, piensa, Bulma piensa, no es lo que se te da precisamente bien estos días, pero inténtalo. Mh… DING DING DING! ¡BINGO! Sábanas a la tintorería, mis padres que no están, yo que tengo los mandos de los robots y que no pienso activarlos… Vale, perfecto. Pero a la tintorería no pienso llevarlas. Las levó mi madre anteayer… mh… donde podría… ¿mh? ¿Qué tal en el laboratorio? Podría coger y poner esos gusanos muertos por el suelo bañados en gelatina para que no se entere de que están muertos… y esconder las sábanas detrás. ¡SÍ! ¡MUAHAHAHAH! ¡SOY UN GENIO!

Bulma se puso manos a la obra. Se fue a su habitación y sacó las sábanas. Y entonces fue intuitivamente hacia su laboratorio, por que las sabanas no le dejaban ver nada. Cuando llegó, se le ocurrió un plan todavía más frívolo y malévolo que el de antes. Para impedir que Vegeta volara, pondría los gusanos… ENCIMA de las sábanas. No pasaba nada, en cuanto volviese, ya se encargaría de lavarlo todo. Pues hala, ahora sólo tenía que buscar los gusanos. No estaban ni en el estante tocando con la ventana… ni tampoco sobre la mesa donde se diseñaban los planes… mh… entonces… vale, estaban en ese armario, escondidos. Pues ya era hora de hacer lo que tocaba. Cogió el pote de gelatina que tenía por ahí, y lo mezcló con el pote de gusanos. Entonces, dejó las sábanas bien posicionadas en el suelo. Y entonces… FIESHTAAAAAA! Gusanos muertos gelatinosos y viscosos encima de las sábanas blancas…

-Mghmfff… esto HUBIESE DEBIDO PENSARLO mejor… qué asco, dios… Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

Bulma se quedó tan tranquilita con todo, se fue a su habitación y empezó a hacer maletas.

30 minutos más tarde, cuando Bulma estaba por cerrar la maleta, Vegeta apareció. Al ver todo eso, sólo pudo reaccionar con una expresión de sorpresa:

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?

-Ah, Hola Vegeta… Jeje, no te extrañe que esté haciendo maletas, pero es que tengo un congreso en Alemania, ¿sabes?

-Ajá. "_Espera un momento… ¿ajá? ¡TENDRÉ QUE CUIDAR AL MOCOSO!" _ Espera un segundo… ¡¿QUE!

-Ya sabía yo que reaccionarías. Me han llamado hace una hora. Tengo que ir a Alemania para una ayudar en una promoción que se tiene que presentar, por unos nuevos _robots _que habían pedido unos suecos.

-Espeeeeeeeeera un momento. ¿Y yo qué?

-Bueno, tienes los rotos. ¿No te consuela ya eso? Y si no te consuela, lo que tienes que hacer es simple: solo tienes que repararlos, _ir a mi laboratorio "Donde te encontrarás una BONITA sorpresa" _y entonces ya está. Así de simple. ¿O es que el príncipe de los Saiyans no es capaz de hacer eso?

-No me refería a eso… No, espera, sí que me refería a eso… NO, JOLINES! Espera… ¿o sí?

-¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Es tu respuesta final? ¿O quieres pensártelo mejor?

-¡AMBAS COSAS JOLINES!

-Sí y no. Vale. ¿Sí por qué?

-Por los robots. Tengo los viejos, ¡PERO ESTAN DESTROZADOS!

-_"Este tío es idiota" _¡NO ME DIGAS! ¡NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA POR QUE NO TENGO OJOS EN LA CARA PARA PODER VERLO! ¡POR ESO ME HE PASADO MEDIA MAÑANA INTENTÁNDOLOS REPARAR! ¡YA LO SE, JOLIN! ¡PERO SI A VECES DICES QUE MIS ROBOTS SON DEFICIENTES, DEMUESTRAME QUE ME EQUIVOCO Y HAZ TU EN ESTE TIEMPO UNOS DE MEJORES, YA DE PASO, APRENDES A HACER ALGO!

- … -

-Sí, ahora quédate callado. Claro. Ay, madre mía, como está el patio. – Bulma suspiró- Bueno, ¿y no por qué?

-Por el mocoso. Tus padres no están y tú nunca te lo llevas de viaje. ¿Tengo que cuidar de él?

Bulma sólo pudo agudizar un poco la ironía, poniendo cara de completa estúpida y repitiendo con tono de completo subnormal:

-¿Tengo que cuidar de él? ¿Soy el padre? ¿Soy estúpido? –Dejó la ironía y la cara de estúpida – Claro que tienes que cuidar de él, idiota. No iría a dejar que el pobre se muriese siendo un bebé.

-PE-PE-PE-PE-PERO!

-¿A-a-a-a-ahora e-e-eres ta-ta-ta-tarta-mu-mu-mudo?

-Para con las ironías de una vez, Mujer.

-Vale Veggie.

-¿Perdona?

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo. ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que meterte en la cabeza de mono estúpido que tienes que mi nombre es BULMA?

-Ugh… Pues para con las ironías de una vez, BULMA.

-Vale, VEGETA. Pero cuidarás de él. Sino…

-¿Amenazas? Hmpf, demasiado típico de ti.

-_"Lo que pasa es que no sabes que estas amenazas se cumplirán esta vez. De hecho, ya están preparadas" _Sí, típico. Pero si no lo cuidas, puedes irte olvidando de que le prohíba a Trunks jugar CONTIGO con GUSANOS.

WOHOPS! Ahí Bulma había pillado POR COMPLETO a Vegeta. Al instante, Vegeta se puso azul. Y luego blanco, de palidez. Solo imaginarse a su hijo persiguiéndolo por casa a toda velocidad con un gusano moviéndose en la mano, le daban ganas de vomitar. Como que Bulma estaba siendo bastante cabrona por el momento, decidió pasárselo bien.

-Uy, Vegeta, te has puesto azul… y luego blanco. Diría que el desayuno no se te ha puesto bien… claro, habiéndotelo comido todo de la nevera… mh. Y la mala suerte, es que hoy es LUNES, y los LUNES, TODO está CERRADO. Así que te quedas sin comer, chato.

Saliendo de sus imaginaciones, Vegeta TUVO QUE REACCIONAR. ¿¡QUE NO HABÍA COMIDA! NOOOO, ¡NO PODÍA SEEEER! Pero, espera un momento… Si Bulma no quería que Trunks muriese (Vegeta había sido IMBECIL en esa ocasión y no había pillado la ironía); ¿Cómo podía impedirlo sabiendo que no había comida en la nevera? Es más, si hoy todo estaba cerrado… ¿Dónde encontraría algo para darle de comer? Se estaba empezando a preocupar. No por qué fuese su hijo y tal. Sino porque no quería jugar con él a la versión remix del pilla-pilla. _"El GUSA-PILLA"_.

-Eh… O...oye, Mujer… emm… Si no hay NADA en la nevera… Y hoy TODO está cerrado… ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo darle de comer al mocoso?

-Mira, _Veggie, _Trunks toma papillas. Las papillas NO van a la nevera. Repito por si acaso tu cerebro de simio no lo ha entendido: las papillas NO van a la nevera. ¿Sabes dónde van? No, vale. Siempre hay un montón en el estante ese de madera, al lado de la nevera, ese que se abre hacia arriba, no hacia al lado. ALLÍ, hay potes que como título llevan "potitos". Hay un oso azul en la etiqueta. Tienes una perfecta descripción; ¿vas a salir adelante, verdad? ¿O eres realmente TAN IDIOTA, como para que yo tenga que acompañarte?

-Mi cerebro ha podido asimilar ese concepto, _MUJER._-Dijo Vegeta con algo de sátira, y lleno de gotitas de sudor en la nuca.

_-_ Pues ha pasado un _**MILAGRO, **__VEGGIE, _porque mira que CUESTA hacerte entender algo. -Bulma pudo cerrar la maleta y continuó- Hala, pásatelo bien con Trunks. Yo voy a despedirme de él.

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil. ¿Lo estaba vacilando, o solo era su mente? No, no, Bulma lo estaba vacilando a lo loco. Y lo peor era, que él se había quedado con el moco. Es decir, había quedado en ridículo delante de una patética humana; que era su mujer; que se acercaba hacia él y le guiñaba el ojo.

-Cuida un ratito de Trunks, Vegeta…

-…-

-_"Parece ser que todavía no ha salido de su Shock. Pobre, las pasará canutas esta semana y media…" ¡_nos vemoooos…!

-…-

-_"Lo dicho." _

Y entonces Bulma dejó a un boquiabierto Vegeta en su habitación y se fue a la de Trunks.

Una vez allí, se dirigió hacia su cuna, y le dijo suavemente, pero también con tono algo maléfico:

-Mami se va, Trunks… Te echaré de menos. Espero que tu a mi también, eh pequeño… Oye, hazme un favor y hazle la vida imposible a papá, ¿vale? Venga, pequeñajo, te quiero mucho.

-¡Aaaga!

-Me tomaré eso como un sí. Nos vemos, Trunks.

Bulma le dio un beso a Trunks y entonces se fue a la sala de maquinas, donde estaban las naves y todo. Encapsuló la más rápida, salió al jardín y se fue.

-_"Ya le está bien empleado a Vegeta. A ver si aprende a ser padre de una vez. Aunque me gustaría ver algunas de las escenas. ¡JU!" _


	2. Dios, ¿¡POR QUÉ YO?

**Cuida un ratito de Trunks, Vegeta…**

**Capítulo II: Dios, ¿POR QUE YO?**

Capsule Corporation, 14.20pm, ciudad del Oeste.

Hacía más o menos 10 minutos que Bulma se había ido dejando a Vegeta plasmado, con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos en su habitación. Tenía razones para estar así… el pobrecito, no sabía lo que le esperaba…

Todavía no había reaccionado, lo único que podía hacer en ese preciso momento era recordar (en forma de eco, claro está…) las palabras de Bulma.

"_Cuida un ratito de Trunks, Vegeta… un ratito de Trunks, Vegeta… ratito de Trunks, Vegeta… de Trunks, Vegeta… Trunks, Vegeta… Vegeta… eta…ta…a…." _

Total, 10 minutos repitiéndose esto. ¿Aburrido, eh? Pues era eso lo que le pasaba a Vegeta por la cabeza. El tío quería salir de ahí, pero, jolín, alguna parte de su cerebro se había rallado. Pobrecillo…

Para su suerte, pero también para su MALA suerte, el mocoso empezó a llorar. ¿Suerte? Por qué por fin había reaccionado, y su cerebro había vuelto en sí. ¿Mala suerte? Mierda, tenía que "atender" a Trunks.

Dejando un gruñido en la habitación, se dispuso a ir (eso sí, siempre con esas malas pulgas) a la habitación de su _queridísimo _mocoso, que no paraba de llorar. Preguntándose por el camino por qué demonios lloraba, resbaló. ¿Qué? ¿Que el príncipe había resbalado? ¡NO ME JODAS! No podía ser. O sí. Sí podía ser. Uno de los miles de biberones que Trunks tenía, estaba tirado por ahí. Pero, claro, el niño podía gatear, ¡pero no tenía ese par de huevecillos para saltar de su cuna! Así que no hubo podido ser él. Entonces, ¿quié…? 'Dita sea. Bulma. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a posta. Y para dejar peor las cosas, no pudo dejar ir un par de tacos, por que para entonces, ya había llegado a la habitación de Trunks.

-UAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAH!

-AAARGH! MOCOSO, VAS A DESTROZARME LOS MALDITOS OIDOS, ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE PRODUCIR ESE RUIDO INFERNAL! 

Pero Trunks, que siempre obedecía muy bien a su madre, pasó olímpicamente de su padre y continuó con sus lloriqueos de bebé.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!UAAA-A-A-A-A-AH! AAAHH! UAAAH!

-MOCOSO, TE HE DICHO QUE PAREEES!

Pero Trunks continuaba. Vegeta se estaba desesperando, así que decidió pensar en lo que su suegra le dijo alguna vez…

"_cuando un bebé llora, solo pueden ser tres cosas: 1. Que se sienta solo. 2. Que se haya hecho caquita o pis encima. Y 3. Que tenga hambre." _

Ahora Vegeta estaba ocupado intentando saber qué demonios podía tener Trunks en esa ocasión. ¿¡SE HABRÍA CAGADO ENCIMA EL MOCOSO! NOOO! Aunque le diese repelús (o por que todavía tuviese que acostumbrarse), cogió al mocoso, y con cara de asco le olió el pañal. ¡QUE SUERTE! ¡NI SE HABÍA CAGADO NI SE HABÍA MEADO! Pero entonces… ¿Qué demonios podía ser…? Hm… a ver, solo no podía sentirse, ahora él estaba a su lado… mh… entonces… ¿hambre? ¿Podría ser que el mocoso tuviese hambre? Mh, sería una posibilidad.

Teniendo a Trunks todavía en sus brazos, Vegeta comprobó si tenía el "hocico" seco. Si lo tenía, era que tenía hambre.

Maldita la vez que tuvo esa idea. (Es decir, hacía 2 segundos). Cuando estaba con el dedo en la boca… Trunks… le vomitó a la cara… Sí, el dedo de Vegeta le había dado asco. Así que no tuvo más remedio.

Vegeta estaba por dejarlo caer. Pero solo de imaginarse la cara de diablo que Bulma haría, sostuvo al bebé al aire con sus manos y se esforzó para no decir ningún taco… en alto. Porqué por su mente corría todo esto:

-_Jodido niñato del demonio… AHORA sí que tendrá hambre el cabronazo… me cago en su estómago…_

Y cosas por el estilo. Así que Vegeta no podía ser más cariñoso con su hijo. Estaba prácticamente hasta las narices de él y solo llevaba 5 minutos con él. Ay… esto sería duro. Pero, hey, la parte positiva de todo esto era, que al menos ahora sabía por qué Trunks lloraba… Tenía hambre. Era así de simple. Ahora solo tenía que ir a la cocina, coger uno de esos potajes asquerosos, como él bautizó a los "potitos de papilla", acercarle una cuchara a ese chaval y dejarlo comer en paz. ¡Era simple! No sería difícil, podía hacerlo… claaaro, no era ningún problema, en absoluto.

Yendo hacia la cocina, Trunks había vuelto con su llanto, haciendo que Vegeta perdiese cada vez más la paciencia. Pero tenía que aguantar. Había aguantado peleas sangrientas, puñetazos, patadas, ondas de Ki, humillaciones… Pero su mismo hijo estaba siendo PEOR que eso. Oh, sí. MUUUUCHO peor. Pero lo dicho… no quedaría en ridículo delante de un criajo de unos pocos meses. Bueno, unos 7. Eso al menos ya era algo. Y vaya si lo era, que sabía qué quería decir fastidiar a alguien. Vale, Vegeta se apuntaba esa, había sacado la inteligencia de Bulma, por tanto, parte de la culpa, era de ella (Increíble el gran razonamiento y lógica de los saiyans, ¿no?).

En fin, aguantando unos pocos metros más, un vomitado Vegeta llegó a la cocina con Trunks, dónde le sentó encima de la mesa y se limpió la cara.

-puf, qué alivio. Ya no me queda nada. –Se giró a Trunks- Vuelve a hacer eso y convierto tu vida en un infierno.

Trunks frunció el ceño y dejó ir una arrogante sonrisa, de esas tan clavaditas a las de su padre.

-HMP! Aaaga taata!

Supongamos todos que eso quería decir "eso lo veremos". En fin. Ahora ese no es el tema.

Después de que Vegeta se lavase y le dijese eso a Trunks, (Y él, aun y siendo un bebé, lo dejara en ridículo), localizó el armario ese raro con las potingas esas asquerosas que Trunks comía, cogió una cuchara, y puso ambas cosas delante de las narices del bebé. Éste lo miró con impertinencia. Era como si quisiera decirle: "¿Te burlas de mi? ¿Pretendes que coma esto YO SOLITO?"

Vegeta entendió esa mirada perfectamente, y solo frunció más el ceño, se quedó de brazos cruzados y dejó ir un gruñido. Pero Trunks, que NO tenía un solo pelo de idiota, cogió la cuchara y gateó (encima de la mesa, el pobre niñito) hacia Vegeta, dándosela y haciéndole ojitos de cachorrito.

-NI LO SUEÑES MOCOSO. Ya me has vomitado en la cara, y he tenido que llevarte hasta aquí. Así que no pienses que haga eso.

-Hm… Aaaga… grmhpff taaataaa! Agugug! Daa! Tsk, tsk.

-Claro, Mocoso, lo he entendido todo. Nada, hijo, si es que deberías apuntarte a un concurso de esos de idiotas que no hacen nada más que deletrear palabras, o apuntarte en una academia para publicar un diccionario: Bebenés-Japonés Japonés-Bebenés. Lo dicho que lo he entendido todo.

Y entonces, el cabroncete de Trunks le volvió a acercar la cuchara y le hizo cara de sabelotodo, como si quisiera decir: "Pues si me has entendido, ¿por que no haces lo que te estoy diciendo, burro?". Pero Vegeta volvió a repetírselo.

-Eres pesado, eh? ¡QUE NO TE VOY A DAR DE COMER, CHAVAL!

Trunks lo miró con cara de listo y empezó a coger aire, poniendo carita triste.

-¡VALE VALE VALE VALE VALE! TE DOY DE COMER, ¡PERO NO LLORES! NONONONONO! ¡NO LLORES!

Entonces, Trunks cambió su carita triste a una de victoriosa y dejó ir una risita, queriendo decir: "¡ajá, lo he conseguido!", a lo que Vegeta devolvió con un gruñido. Y es que el pobre, no podía estarlo pasando peor. Como era la primera vez que daba de comer al pequeño, estaba teniendo algunos… "problemillas". Ejemplos: Que le metía la cuchara demasiado adentrada a la boca, y este vomitaba; que quizás había alguna cucharada que a Trunks no le gustaba y por eso la escupía… Cosas así. Total, que podemos imaginarnos como acabó Vegeta después de este… err… evento, ¿no? Sí, claro que podemos imaginárnoslo así de sucio.

Una vez acabada esa tragedia, Vegeta tuvo que llevar otra vez a su mocoso a la cuna, así él podría ducharse tranquilo. Pero por si las moscas…

-QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARITO, MOCOSO DEL DIABLO: VOY A DUCHARME. TARDARÉ SEPA KAMISAMA CUANTO TIEMPO, PERO DURANTE ESE TIEMPO, ¡TU NO VAS A HACER NINGUNA DE LAS TUYAS! ESO INCLUYE NO LLORAR. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?

Trunks se puso medio de pie e hizo el gesto de "SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR". Entonces el tío se echó a reír. Vegeta solo gruñó y se fue de la habitación.

En fin. Vegeta estaba yendo hacia su habitación, dónde se quitaría la ropa, iría al baño de ésta y se daría una ducha, que al pobrecillo, le convenía. Una vez llegó ahí, hizo lo que tenía en mente, y se quitó toda la ropa. Y, curiosamente, aunque al príncipe no le repugnase la ropa sucia, esta vez, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, con un notable gesto de asco. Puaj, es que hasta apestaba cuando alguien estaba a al menos a 5 metros. En fin, ahora eso ya no le importaba. Estaba deseando ir a la ducha, así que… A la ducha fue.

Cerró la puertecilla que cortaba la comunicación entre la ducha y el baño y empezó a darle al agua caliente. Y es que era raro, por que, Vegeta siempre se duchaba con agua fría. Pero, hey, dejémoslo tranquilooo, que este necesitaba relax.

Pero mucho relax no tuvo, por que, pasó un minuto y el agua no cambiaba de temperatura. No quería pasar de frío a caliente. Y, aunque la mayoría de las veces le diese igual, esta vez, no. Diantres, NECESITABA el agua caliente. Ese mocoso lo desesperaba por SEGUNDOS, y como no pudiese ducharse con agua caliente, algo pasaría. Y algo bastante malo. Una posibilidad sería, que Vegeta se transformara en Súper Saiyan y lo destrozase todo, cosa que hubiese sido… demasiado poco, considerando que el principito tiene MUY MALAS PULGAS. PEEERO… mejor esto que nada. Al fin y al cabo, a Bulma solo le importaría por su laboratorio, porqué sino, podrían irse a vivir tranquilamente a Alemania, ya que Bulma tenía una casa dos veces más grande que C.C. Peeeero, nos estamos yendo del tema. La cosa era, que no había agua caliente. O al menos, eso era lo que Vegeta pensaba. Quizás habían cambiado las pegatinas azules y rojas… es decir: que el agua caliente no saliese del grifo que tenía la pegatina esa rara roja, sino que saliese del grifo azul. Y con el agua fría al revés. Usando esa lógica, Vegeta decidió hacer caso a su recién pensamiento. Así que, cerró el grifo rojo y abrió el azul. Y de repente…

-UAAAAAAAH! QUE ME QUEMOOOOO! AAAAAH!

Y como si Trunks lo hubiese entendido, se puso a reír. Y tanto, que se meó. Y cuando se meó, no lloró, no. Qué va. De hecho, se alegró. Vegeta tendría que cambiarlo y él entonces planearía hacer de las suyas… muejejeje…

Bueno, cuando Vegeta pudo regular el agua, y ponerlo a la temperatura adecuada para que su cuerpo se sintiese a gusto, pudo empezar a gozar de su relax. Ay, por fin. Ya era hora de relajarse…

Pasó debajo de la ducha un buen rato. Estaba pensando cómo demonios podía ingeniárselas con el mocoso para no perder la paciencia tan rápido. Además, sabiendo que había sacado gran parte de la malicia irónica de Bulma, sabía que si tenía paciencia, pondría al mocoso de los nervios y acabaría por ignorarlo. El problema era, simplemente, que, Vegeta, al ser un príncipe de élite, y haberlo tenido todo en Vegetasei, y no haber tenido que esperar por nada, ¿de dónde demonios sacaría esa bendita paciencia, eh? Eso era una buena pregunta, pero no podía quedarse tanto rato debajo del agua, por qué sino se acabaría el gasóleo, y si se acababa el gasóleo, se acababa eso de tener agua caliente. Y esos días la necesitaría. ¡Y MUCHO! Así que salió de la ducha pensativo.

Se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y se fue a su habitación. O, al menos, lo intentó, porque… ¡JODER! ¡¿QUIEN COÑUELAS HABÍA DEJADO EL SUELO ASÍ DE MOJADO! Él no podía haber sido porqué SIEMPRE se secaba los pies con la alfombrilla de delante de la ducha. Era una manía que tenía. Pero entonces… ¿Bulma? Sí, seguro que había sido ella. Pero, eso era raro, por qué ella SIEMPRE tenía los pies secos. Se los mojase o no, SIEMPRE estaban secos. Entonces, ¿eso era…? ¡¿MEADO!

"¡POR FAVOR, TODO MENOS ESO!" Pensaba el pobre Vegeta.

Miró al suelo y vio que el líquido que estaba al suelo y lo había hecho resbalar era, por suerte, agua. Así que dejó ir un suspiro de descanso y esta vez, SÍ que fue a su habitación sin más problemas a cambiarse.

La mala pata era, que una vez en la habitación, tuvo otro pequeño problemilla. Bueno, si es que ese "pequeño" problemilla fuese no encontrar sus calzoncillos. Dejó ir un par de tacos, y miró en el cajón de la ropa interior de Bulma. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, por que, el muy cerdo, cada vez que veía una de esas prendas, fuese donde fuese: en el suelo, o encima de la cama, o algo así; se imaginaba a Bulma con ellas. Y luego se la imaginaba SIN ellas. Pero, por su propio bien, tuvo que mirar.

Abrió el cajón, con la cara rojiza, y con los ojos medio cerrados, miró al interior. Maldito el momento en el que se empezó a imaginar a Bulma con sostén. Ahí estaban sus condenados calzones. (Y es que, Vegeta también tenía sus porquerías… Ahora vemos que en el fondo, ¡Vegeta es MAS VERDE QUE ROSHI!)

Bueno, encontró los bóxers y se los puso. Y entonces el pantalón encima. Y entonces la camiseta… y entonces… entonces nada más, que ya se había vestido. Pero el muy burro, siguió buscando a ver si encontraba algún tesoro escondido en la habitación. (Claro está, que sacamos las prendas íntimas de vestimenta de Bulma como ese tesoro). Se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido y se dio un par de tortazos en la cara para despertar un poco. Esa ducha le había dejado bastante K.O.

Entonces Trunks, que el cabronazo había aprendido por su cuenta a leer el Ki, leyó el de su padre, y descubrió que había acabado de relajarse… durante su tiempo de ducha. ¡AHORA TOCABA TOCARLE LAS NARICES! OOOH, SÍ. Trunks era un EXPERTO en eso. Así que empezó a llorar falsa y fuertemente para tener la atención de su… eh… "paciente" padre.

-UAAA-A-A-A-AHHH!UAAAAH!

Vegeta, que estaba en su habitación, parado como un imbécil, oyó el llanto de su mocoso. Se tiró del pelo de modo que se obligase a sí mismo a mirar al techo, y empezó a quejarse…:

-Oh no… no puede ser… Apenas salgo de la ducha ya está el mocoso del diablo condenándome a muerte… Ay… maldita la hora en que le hice el amor a Bulma sin pensar en las malditas consecuencias…

…Pero el llanto de su hijo interrumpió sus quejas.

-VOOY! VOOY! Mocoso del diablo… Dios, ¿¡POR QUÉ YO!


	3. BULMA, VUELVEEE!

**Cuida un ratito de Trunks, Vegeta… **

**Capítulo III: BULMA, VUELVEEE!**

Capsule Corporation, 16.30 PM.

Volviendo un poco al capítulo anterior, recordamos que mientras Vegeta se estaba quemando en la ducha, Trunks se meó. Pues eso, Vegeta ya se había vestido, y Trunks estaba empezando… de nuevo con sus jugarretas.

-DIOS, ¡¿POR QUÉ YO!

-UAAAAAH! UAAAAH! AAAGAA! UAAAAH!

Yendo desesperadamente rápido a la habitación de Trunks para que pudiese ver lo que le pasaba y para hacerle callar un ratito; Vegeta iba gritando por el camino:

-SI, MOCOSO, YA TE HE OÍD… UAAAAH!

PATAPLAF! TROPEZÓN. Joder, ya era la tercera vez del día que le pasaba esto. Pero esta vez, tuvo que admitir que la culpa fue suya por no abrocharse los cordones de los zapatos. Dijo un par de tacos para desahogarse un poquitín de nada y llegó al infierno sobre la tierra: la habitación de su hijo.

-UAAAH! UAHHHH!

-¿¡QUÉ!

Pero Trunks no paraba de llorar… falsamente. Pero con esos ojitos, y con esa carita de niño bueno… ¿¡quién demonios podría darse cuenta de que estaba llorando falsamente! Nadie. Ni siquiera el mismo Vegeta.

-Ay…. A ver, que me dijo esa loca de la madre de Bulma alguna vez… Ah, sí. Hambre, Soledad y… "necesidades higiénicas". Hambre no será, que le acabo de dar la comida hace apenas 1 hora… u hora y media, ¡yo que sé! Bueno, le he dado, eso es lo que me cuenta. Entonces, soledad. No puede sentirse solo, estoy yo ahora con él… entonces… NONONONONO!

Trunks paró de llorar, hizo una cara maléfica y se rió de su padre ante sus narices. Vegeta le devolvió la mirada. Sólo que esa era… asesina. Pero Trunks no se asustó. De hecho, amplió esa risita de cabronazo total, alzó una ceja y balbuceó:

-agaa tata, ¿gugunaa ata? (vas a cambiarme, ¿a que sí?)

Y aunque Vegeta hablase japonés y Trunks… Bebenés; le entendió a la perfección. Así que intentó intimidarlo y agudizó la mirada. Ahora le venían a la mente todas esas imágenes de cuando él era un mercenario espacial. Nada, nada, si eran clavaditas a esa. Y aunque Trunks esa vez se asustase un poquito, siguió mirándolo de reojo e hizo una expresión clavadita a alguna que Bulma tenía: la de IMPERTINENCIA.

-Vale, vale, vale. Tú ganas. Voy a cambiarte. ¿Dónde demonios tienes los pañales? Y no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez, por qué sé que puedes entenderme y que sabes señalar.

Pero Trunks volvió a ser un cabrón profesional, se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, dejando ir un "¡Hmpf!" de los de su padre. Al ver eso, a Vegeta se le empezaron a formar gotitas de sudor en la nuca, y se le empezó a poner el rostro rojo… de furia. No se aguantó más y clavó un par de gritos:

-¡A VER MOCOSO! ¡CON TU PADRE, NO TE PASES UN PELO DE LISTO! ¡AHORA HAZME UN MALDITO FAVOR Y SEÑALA DONDE ESTAN LOS MALDITOS PAÑALES, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA UNA CLASE DE ARTES MARCIALES, COMO TEMA LA ENERGÍA; EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE!

Y entonces, Trunks se asustó tanto, que… se cagó encima, y se puso a llorar… otra vez.

-UAAAAH! UAAAAAH!

-Odio a los niños. Los odio. A muerte.-susurró fastidiado Vegeta- ¡Y AHORA QUE TE PASA! ¡SEÑALALOS DE UNA VEZ!

Y todavía con su llanto, Trunks señaló la dirección correcta de los pañales. (Nadie sabe si lo hizo la casualidad y la suerte, o si el niño lo sabía). Vegeta fue desesperadamente a buscar un pañal, cogió a su hijo por la pierna y lo echó justamente donde Bulma siempre lo echaba para cambiarlo.

Con expresión de asco y sin mirar, (o mirando con fuerzas de reojo), Vegeta abrió el pañal y vio una caquita deshecha. Media de esta estaba plasmada en el pañal de Trunks, y la otra media… estaba… INCRUSTADA en el CULO de Trunks.

-PUAAJ…. QU… QUE ASCO… AAJ… Niño, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te da tu madre para comer?

Trunks se puso un dedo en la barbilla mirando hacia el techo, como si fuese un genio que estaba pensando. Entonces, la solución vino… balbuceada.

-aaga, taaata, gagagaua, tataa… y atyu aaga. (Me da papillas, me da sopas, me da leche… y más papillas).

GOTA DE SUDOR DE LAS GRANDES EN LA NUCA DE VEGETA.

-Eeeeeh…. Mo…Mocoso… Tú sabes que no entiendo el Bebenés, ¿verdad?

-atanugete. (Pues mala suerte.)

Bueno, cuando acabaron esa… "interesantísima" conversación, con total expresión de asco, Vegeta acabó POR FIN de cambiarle el pañal a Trunks. Lo que el pobre no sabía, es que Trunks, últimamente tenía… eh… diarrea; eso quería decir que tendría que cambiar a Trunks durante una semana y media EL DOBLE de veces que Bulma o la loca de su madre lo cambiaban de normal. Pero… de momento, por la suerte y la mala suerte de Vegeta, no lo sabía. ¿Buena suerte? Fácil, no tenía por qué preocuparse de semejante estupidez, que diría él. Y… eh… ¿mala suerte…? Eeeh… jejeje, pues por el hecho de que cuando lo descubriese… jejeje… eeeh… pues… las pasaría canutas. Y también para su mala suerte, por que no faltaba mucho hasta que Trunks volviese a hacer… aguas MAYORES. Lo bueno es que él ahora estaba contento porque ya no tenía que cambiar ningún otro pañal… hasta dentro de MUUUUCHO MUUUUUUCHO rato.

Justo cuando acabó con el pañal, no puso a Trunks a la cuna, o algo parecido. Lo dejó sólo en una habitación OSCURA y él fue a lavarse las manos. La suerte es que Trunks se quedó dormido.

Una vez en el baño, Vegeta cogió TODO TIPO DE JABONES, Y LOS MEZCLÓ. ¡Aaaaaaaaaay! Maldita fuese la hora en la que no se acordó de que Bulma le dijo alguna vez que mezclado con algún jabón había esa laca tan pegajosa de su madre, esa, que apestaba tanto a… _ella. _OH, FUCK! Seguro que se había puesto un poco. Dejó ir un par de tacos entre los dientes, se quitó el jabón que le quedaba en las manos y lo comprobó. YIIIIIIIJA! No se había puesto _ese_ mejunje. Pero el muy idiota, empezó a dar saltos por el baño, y al dejarse la puerta del armario abierta, se obtuvieron los siguientes resultados:

Puerta del armario del jabón abierta = tortazo y algún taco,

Puerta del armario del jabón abierta = cae algún jabón al suelo, antes de que Vegeta caiga al suelo,

Cae algún jabón al suelo= Vegeta se resbala,

Vegeta se resbala = tortazo fuerte,

Tortazo fuerte = dolor,

Dolor = grito,

Grito = despertar de Trunks,

Despertar de Trunks = llanto,

Llanto = fastidio para Vegeta y dolor de cabeza,

Fastidio para Vegeta y dolor de cabeza = ¡MIERDA!

Así que a Vegeta no le quedó más remedio que ir OTRA MALDITA VEZ a la habitación del mocoso. ¡MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE SE DEJÓ EL JODIDO PAÑAL ABIERTO AHÍ! La habitación APESTABA. OOOOH SÍ. Para entrar sin salir mal alguno, uno tenía que entrar con una máscara. Pero para evitarse un dolor de cabeza peor, Vegeta puso al mocoso en su cuna e intentó dormirlo… a su manera. En otras palabras: amenazarlo a que se durmiera. Y como que Trunks estaba de buenas (y ya de paso, cansado); se durmió a la primera.

Ahora Vegeta no podía olvidar el maldito pañal. Así que lo cogió de las puntas y lo quemó con un energy ha. ¡DABA GRACIAS A QUE NACIÓ EN VEGETASEI Y QUE LE ENSEÑARON USAR LA ENERGÍA! Qué sino… Sepa Kami-sama qué hubiese sido lo que hubiera hecho.

Abrió la ventana para dejar que la peste se fuera y se fue… a la ducha, otra vez.

Yendo por los pasillos de C.C., y sin quitar la vista del suelo, no fuese a ser que tropezase… de nuevo, llegó a su habitación, donde esta vez, dejó la ropa bien doblada para ponérsela después. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba sucia. Era solo que apestaba. Solo tenía que dejar la ventana abierta y al salir de la ducha, volvería a ser normal.

Total, que corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana y se fue a la ducha, vigilando OTRA VEZ, que no hubiese ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA en el suelo… para no resbalar. Pero estaba tan enfrascado en eso… que se la metió contra el vidrio de la ducha, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tirando el jabón al suelo, pisándolo, y al final… resbalando… dándose el tortazo de su vida. Pero como que era ya el cuarto, simplemente suspiró.

-Ay…

Se duchó otra vez, RECORDANDO lo de los grifos del agua y se fue otra vez a su habitación, donde le esperaba su ropa, que por suerte, había dejado de apestar.

Eran ya las 8.00h de la noche. Iba ya por la camisa hasta que oyó al maldito criajo del demonio llorar otra vez. Pero esta vez, decidió ignorarlo, y acabar de vestirse. Pero no podía. Cada vez que intentaba ignorarlo, más alzaba Trunks su voz. Acabó de vestirse, fue a ver a Trunks, lo "tranquilizó", se fue… y le vino hambre.

Se fue a ver qué había en la nevera, sin recordar desgraciadamente de que Bulma le había dicho que ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE VACÍA, y el príncipe, se llevó, como es natural, una sorpresa, cuando Bulma había hablado LITERALMENTE. ¡NO HABÍA NI LECHE! ¡AAAAAAY! Bueno… no pasaba nada. Mañana le diría a los robots que fuesen a comprar comida. Total, de pequeño bien que no lo habían alimentado nunca bien, así que no le venía de un día. Así que buscó otra solución: dormir.

Se fue a su habitación y, para su sorpresa, y POR SU IDIOTEZ, (porque, recordemos que se había duchado 2 veces y no se había dado cuenta que encima de la cama NO HABÍAN SÁBANAS), vio que en la cama sólo habían los cojines y las almohadas. No vio otra solución que no fuese coger y llamar a Bulma.

Estaba yendo a toda velocidad hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba el teléfono… y de tan rápido que iba, cayó por las escaleras. Y volvemos a tener el mismo problemilla:

Caer por las escaleras = dolor

Dolor = gritos,

Gritos = despertar a un Trunks dormido

Despertar a un Trunks dormido = llanto

Llanto = JODER, ¡OTRA VEZ NO!

Esta vez no pudo ignorar a Trunks y volvió a su habitación… ya por enésima vez. Una vez llegado a su habitación, pudo comprobar que… Trunks se sentía solo. MUUUUUY solo. Así que a Vegeta le tocó jugar un rato a las niñeras. 'Dita sea. Una hora así. Haciendo de caballito, soportando patadas en sus abdominales, sintiendo como ese niño le tiraba HORRIBLEMENTE FUERTE del pelo… En medio de risitas maliciosas de Trunks, claro está. Hasta que por fin se volvió a cansar y a dormir, y Vegeta pudo largarse, sin haber olvidado su propósito de llamar a Bulma.

Esta vez, USÓ SU INTELIGENCIA, y fue VOLANDO a la sala de estar. CLAAAARO, así no tropezaría, pero que milaaagro… en fin, llegó al teléfono y llamó a Bulma.

-¿VEGETA? ¿ERES TÚ?

-Bien acertada mujer –dijo Vegeta en tono místico (qué miedo)- ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN LAS SÁBANAS!

-uuuy, sí que estás nervioso… Mi madre las trajo en la tintorería.

-¡¿QUE!

-Sí. Pero hay de repuesto.

-¡¿DONDE?

-En mi laboratorio. _Debajo de una sustancia gelatinosa y de gusanos muertos. _

-¿¡Y LA COMIDA!

-Ya te lo he dicho antes. Se tiene que ir a comprar. ¿O es que no has visto la nevera?

-¡CLARO QUE LA HE VISTO! Pero irán los robots por mí.

-_Hmpf, que te lo tienes creído. _Uy, lo siento cariño, pero es que están estropeados, y todavía no los he arreglado.

-¡¿QUE!

-Bueno, cielo, estoy en el aterrizaje. Luego te llamo, eh? Vengaa, te quiero… *Clic*

-¡BULMA, VUELVEEE!


	4. Que te den, Bulma Que te den

**Cuida un ratito de Trunks, Vegeta…**

**Capítulo IV: Que te den, Bulma. Que te den. **

-BULMA, VUELVEEE! –gritó Vegeta a través de un teléfono… colgado

Pero era demasiado tarde. Bulma ya había colgado. Ay, ay, ay, ay… Vegeta estaba en apuros GORDOS. ¿¡Tenía que ir a comprar comida al día siguiente! Aaay… mierda. Si no fuese porque los jodidos robots del diablo se hubiesen estropeado, ¡Vegeta podría entrenar tranquilo esa semana y media sin preocuparse de la comida! Ay… pero, en fin. Ahora no podía hacer nada, por que no tenía ese par de huevecillos para avanzar en el tiempo en un segundo. Pero la Bulma del futuro SÍ que tenía ese par de ovarios para hacerlo. Pero él ahora, no estaba en el futuro. Estaba en su tiempo. Así, que dejemos a Mirai Bulma tranquilita, eh…

Suspiró MUY FASTIDIADO por que tenía que hacer de "mujer de la limpieza". ¡TENÍA QUE HACER LA CAMA! Bueno, eso iba DESPUÉS de haber cogido las sábanas. Si es que el pobre lo conseguía, por que la que Bulma le ha montado, el pobrecillo… Kami-sama sepa lo que hará…

Fue donde Bulma le había dicho. Su laboratorio. Y como que la puerta de su laboratorio estaba bloqueada, tenía que escribir la contraseña. MIERDA. No se acordaba. De todos modos, usó un poco la lógica, y pensó que, si Bulma le había dicho tantísimas veces que le amaba, y que lo quería, y todo eso, supuso que la contraseña sería algo como "Vegeta es asombroso" o "Larga vida a mi príncipe" o algo por el estilo. Así que empezó a probar con las distintas combinaciones:

"_VEGETA ESTÁ COMO UN TREN" _

_**INCORRECTO, POR FAVOR, VUELVA A INTENTARLO.**_

"_VEGETA ES 1000 VECES MEJOR QUE KAKAROT"_

_**INCORRECTO, POR FAVOR, VUELVA A INTENTARLO. **_

"_VEGETA ES UN BUEN MARIDO Y PADRE" _

_**INCORRECTO. YA HA PUESTO LA CONTRASEÑA 3 VECES. POR FAVOR, ESPERE UNA HORA PARA VOLVER A INTENTARLO.**_

-…-

Vegeta estaba con muchísimas gotitas en la nuca. UNA MAQUINA. UNA MALDITA MAQUINA LE HABÍA PASADO LA MANO POR LA CARA. No podía ser. ¡'Dita sea! Ahora tenía que esperar una hora para volver a intentarlo. Pero en esa hora, ¿Qué podría hacer…? Mh… Primero, podría llamar a Bulma otra vez para… No. No podía. Bulma le había dicho que estaba aterrizando. SUFICIENTEMENTE PELIGROSA ERA CUANDO ATERRIZABA DE NORMAL, QUE ESTABA PARA QUE ALGUIEN LA DISTRAJESE EN MEDIO DEL ATERRIZAJE Y SE MATARA. Pues entonces… mh… No cogería NI LOCO y se pondría a jugar con el mocoso, ahora que había conseguido la paz y la tranquilidad que quería des de hacía medio día. A ver. No podía ni comer, ni dormir por qué no tenía sábanas (estaban en Febrero, y encima, estaba TOOODO NEVADO. Es decir, que hacía mucho frío), no podía entrenar, tenía los robots rotos, y no estaba para esos trotes después de tantísimos tortazos durante el día. Entonces… ¿La tele? ¿¡Se pondría el príncipe de los Saiyans A VER LA TELE! Bueno, si no quedaba más remedio...

Estaba yendo hacia la sala de estar, cuando de repente, Kakarot salió de la nada.

-¿¡KA…KAKAROT! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?

-Ahí va. ¡Hola, Vegeta! ¿Qué tal?

-No estoy para responderte ninguna de tus estúpidas preguntas. Ahora contesta y dime qué haces aquí.

-Te estaba buscando.

-Hmpf, si apareces delante de mis narices, supongo que será por eso, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, lo que tú digas. A ver. En teoría, te estaba buscando, pero a la vez no. Estaba buscando a Bulma. Necesitaría que me hiciese un favor. Pero como no siento su Ki, he pensado que TÚ podrías hacerme ese favor.

-¿YO a TI? Kakarot, por favor. El príncipe aquí soy yo, no tú.

-Ay… todavía con ese ego, ¿no? En fin. Voy a decirte lo que quiero, aunque no me escuches. Mira. Chichi quiere que vaya con ella una semana a no sé donde para hacer no se qué.

-Como quieres a tu mujer, ¿no? 'a no sé donde para hacer no se qué.' Te explicas TAN bien…

-Y que, ¿es que acaso tú demuestras mucho tu amor por Bulma?

- Hmpf, ese NO es asunto tuyo. A ver, escupe de una vez lo que quieres.

-Quería probar a ver si Bulma tenía alguna pócima que hace olvidar. Por qué esta semana que viene hay el torneo de artes marciales. Ahí va. También venía a decírtelo. Mira que bien, ¡dos pájaros de un tiro! ^^

- Total, que parece ser que quieres pasar de tu mujer y por eso recurres a la mía, ¿no? Lógico.

-Ay, Vegeta, no seas así y dime dónde está.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Dónde?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Vegeta, por favooor, dímelo… vaaamos… por favooor!

-Te lo diré si me haces un favor a mí a cambio de que te haga yo el tuyo.

-¡HECHO!

-Se ha ido a Alemania. Ahora estaba aterrizando.

-¿A Alemania? ¿Y eso?

- ESO SI QUE YA NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA.

- Vale, vale, vale. De acuerdo. ¿Y tu favor cual es?

- Que mañana vayas al centro de la ciudad y compres reservas de comida. Si tienes que pagarlo, déjalo a cuenta de C.C. y ya está.

-¿reservas de comida?

-Sígueme.

Vegeta llevó a Kakarot a la cocina. Cuando llegaron, Vegeta le hizo señas a Kakarot para que abriera la nevera y viera que estaba hablando en serio. Kakarot hizo lo que Vegeta le dijo y de horror, lanzó un grito.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿PE-PE-PE-PERO ESTO QUE ES! N-N-N-NO HAY CO-CO-CO-MIDA! ¡¿Y AHORA QUE HAGO!

Vegeta cogió a Kakarot y le dio un par de cachetadas en cada mejilla. Ese tío era BURRO. LA DESGRACIA LE ESTABA PASANDO A ÉL, NO A KAKAROT.

-¡LA DESGRACIA TAMBIEN ME ESTA PASANDO A MI! ¡CHICHI QUERÍA IR A COMER AQUÍ EN DOS DÍAS! ¡Y AHORA QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO!

-PRIMERO DEJAR DE GRITAR, ¡QUE TENGO AL MOCOSO DURMIENDO! Y COMO TENGA QUE IR OTRA VEZ A ESE INFIERNO, TE ENTERAS. A ver. Dile a Chichi que Bulma no está. Así de simple. Supongo que tu cerebro de simio de tercera clase podrá asimilarlo. _Y ya de paso, el de Chichi también. _Ahora, tienes que hacerme este favor. Si no, puedes irte olvidando de que le diga a Bulma que necesitas esa pócima.

-Vale, vale. Mañana iré a comprarte las reservas de comida.

-Bien. ¡AHORA LARGO!

Y con una patada al culo por parte de Vegeta, Kakarot se esfumó. Vaya, pero lo bueno era, ¡que entre todo, había pasado media hora! Y si había pasado media hora, eso quería decir, que Bulma había acabado con el aterrizaje, y que Vegeta podía llamarla para que le dijera la contraseña del laboratorio.

Fue a la sala de estar otra vez, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Bulma.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Me echas de menos o qué? Me sorprende que me hayas llamado ya dos veces.

-Sí, claro, será eso. A ver. Eres muuuy lista, ¿lo sabías? Me dices que tienes las sábanas en el laboratorio, sí, vale. Pero, ¡¿Y LA CONTRASEÑA QUE?

-Oh, claro. La contraseña. Jeje, me había olvidado de eso. 05531 6600 BB. _"Pero para qué la quieres, si de todos modos no te espera una sorpresa agradable… JUJUJUJUJUJU!"_

-¿Qué? ¿No hay nada sobre mí?

-¿Que ha de haber algo sobre ti si las contraseñas las pone mi padre? Hijo, ya te vale…

- Hmpf, claro. Bueno, la contraseña era 05531 6600 BB, ¿no?

-Sí. Hala ya está. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se está portando Trunks?

-ES UN DEMONIO.

-_viva la sinceridad. _ Claro, claro. Solo tienes que tener UN POCO de paciencia. No es mucho pedir, ¿a que no? Vale, no. Pues eso, que te veo en una semana y media. ¡Adióóós...! *clic*

Vale, la contraseña era 05531 6600 BB. Ahora Vegeta lo tenía en mente. Y como esa vez no fue un completo estúpido, se lo apuntó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Entonces se relajó un rato, se quitó los zapatos y se puso a mirar la tele. Obviamente, un programa de deporte, que para él era un programa de humor, ya que criticaba y se reía a toda costa. Total, la media hora pasó y Vegeta fue otra vez delante de la puerta del laboratorio.

-Vale, según esto, la contraseña es 05531 6600 BB. Pues ahí lo tienes máquina del diablo.

_05531 660 0 BB _

_**INCORRECTO, POR FAVOR, VUELVA A INTENTARLO. **_

-Jejeje… No ha pasado nada… sólo un fallo técnico… Vale, ahora no me equivocaré.

_05531 6600 BB_

_**CORRECTO, PUEDE PASAR, DOCTOR BRIEFS. **_

-Hmpf, claro, doctor Briefs… en fin. Vamos a ver dónde están esas malditas sab… UAAAAAAAAAAH!

No, Vegeta no se había resbalado por poco. De hecho, había pisado, CON LOS PIES DESCALZOS, esos gusanitos muertos. Y justo después de haberlos pisado, saltó como un gato y sacó a sus ocultas y desconocidas uñas para clavarlas a la pared.

Su respiración iba a 10000 por hora. GUSANOS. DIOOOS, NOOO! No podía ser. Pero lo peor era, que estaba empezando a tener síntomas de DESMAYO: tenía sudor fría en la frente, en la nuca, y hasta en el pecho; empezaba a sentirse mareado y a tener náuseas. Pero, peor que lo peor era, QUE LAS SABANAS ESTABAN _**DEBAJO **_ DE LOS GUSANOS. Vale, tenía que bajar. Tenía que bajar, por qué si no, cuando se desmayase, caería encima de los gusanos, volvería a saltar, volvería a tener síntomas de desmayo, entonces volvería a caer, y entonces otra vez a saltar, y entonces… Total, que siempre haría lo mismo. Se convertiría hasta en un ciclo. Y no quería que eso pasara. Así que tenía que bajar de ahí, fuese como fuese. Despegó sus uñas de la pared y empezó a levitar. Aunque con bastante dificultad. Se apartó de las sábanas y se tiró al suelo. Entonces, antes de desmayarse dijo:

-Que te den, Bulma. Que te den.


	5. QUIERO DESPERTAR DE ESTE SUEÑOO!

**Cuida un ratito de Trunks, Vegeta…Capítulo V**

**¡QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE INFIERNO DE SUEÑOOOO!**

REEEEEEECORDAMOS! En el capítulo anterior, sabemos que Vegeta POR FIN consiguió entrar en el laboratorio de Bulma. Lo malo era la sorpresa con la que se encontró: gusaaaanoooos… Del susto, saltó del suelo como un gato y luego se las apañó como pudo para no caer encima y hacer toooodo el rato un ciclo. Antes de desmayarse dijo:

-Que te den, Bulma, que te den.

Vegeta estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Se movía poco e iba balbuceando algunas cosas en un idioma desconocido.

Fruncía el ceño y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, y así, de un tirón, despertó.

-UAAAAH! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué demonios gri…? ¡¿BULMA? ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-Shh… solo relájate.

Bulma fue acercándose a su príncipe e iba rozándole los labios, dándole besos que no reflejaban sentimiento alguno. En Bulma, eso era raro, pero, a pesar de eso, Vegeta se iba excitando… y excitando… y excitando… mientras le daba besos a Bulma en el cuello… entonces, cuando estaba por abrirle el escote que escondía el pecho…

…

…

…

¡KAKAROT SE ENCONTRABA ENTONCES ENCIMA DE SU FALDA, Y BULMA HABÍA DESAPARECIDO!

-¡ME CAGO EN SU PADRE, KAKAROT! ¡¿QUE LECHES HACES AQUÍ!

-Ayayay… ¿tenías que parar? Con lo bien que se sentía eso…

-¡SERAS GAY! ¡ANDA, QUITA DE ENCIMA, HOMOSEXUAL!

-Pero…

-¡NADA DE PEROS, GRAN PERVERTIDO! ¡SAL DE MI FALDA AHORA MISMO! ¡PESAS TANTO QUE YA NO PUEDO NI FORCEJEAR!

-Lo haría gustosamente si…

-¡PUES HAZLO, JOLINES!

-Es que, Vegeta, Trunks nos ha pegado con cola. De la cola, ni los Saiyans se libran.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…jajaja….ja…ja… ¿¡QUE!

-Pues eso, que nos ha pegado. Ahí lo tienes.

Y entonces, todo se volvió oscuro y una puerta se abrió, destellando una fuerte luz, que por poco no cegaba al pobre Vegeta. Primero vio una sombra… y luego… un chupete. Y LUEGO…

…

…

…

¡A SU PROPIO HIJO RIENDOSE DE ÉL! Dios, menuda humillación estaba pasando Vegeta… ¡SU HIJO! CARNE DE SU CARNE, SANGRE DE SU SAN… bueno, vale, toda la sangre no. Parte era de Bulma. ¡Pe-pe-pe-pero bueno! Lo que contaba era que él era su hijo, y que le había hecho una de esas travesuras de las que hacen enfadar.

-¡GRRRRR! ¡MOCOSO DEL DIABLO! ¡DEJA DE REIR ASÍ Y VEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ A AYUDARME!

-Vegeta, es solo un bebé, como demonios esperas que te entien…

-ME ENTIENDE. SERA SOLO UN P*TO BEBE, PERO EL CABRONAZO SABE LO QUE SE LE DICE.

-Claro, claro. Pero será mejor que no le inculques muchos tacos que…

-¡CALLATE, PEDAZO DE RETRASADO MENTAL! ¡Y TU, VEN Y AYUDAME!

Pero entonces, de la nada (es decir, de detrás de Trunks) salió otro personaje, cuyo nombre era...

…

…

…

¡YAMCHA! Oh sí. Yamcha. Y a que no adivináis que le dijo a Trunks…

-Hijo, ¿has vuelto a jugar con la cola? Ya te he dicho que eso no se hace.

-¿¡HIJO!

Vegeta empezó a decir tacos a lo loco, indignándose por qué ese… ese… ESA SABANDIJA había llamado "HIJO" a SU hijo. Es decir, al hijo de Vegeta.

Y entonces, apareció Bulma otra vez. Iba medio desnuda, provocativa, y Vegeta bajó la guardia en seco para después volverla a subir.

Venitas saltaban sobre su frente. Bulma NO iba medio desnuda como una concubina para él. Sino…

…

…

…

PARA KAKAROT! Bueno, en el fondo, era mejor que Bulma "estuviese" con Kakarot que con Yamcha. Pero eso no duraría mucho hasta que cayese en sus encantos…

Cuando Bulma pasó por delante, Vegeta la miró insinuantemente y le dio una palmada en el trasero…La cual condujo a una bofetada con una fuerza sobrenatural que consiguió hasta separarle de Kakarot para acabar debajo de un Trunks con cara de malo y con un par de gritos por parte de Bulma.

Vegeta estaba… angustiado. Tenía a su propio hijo encima de sus perfectos abdominales con una cara mala… Pero Vegeta no sabía qué era lo que Trunks tenía en esos momentos en mente.

De una cara mala, Trunks pasó a una cara concentrada. Frunció el ceño al igual que Vegeta lo fruncía siempre y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y no solo hacía fuerza con los ojos sino que también…

…

…

…

¡CON EL CULO! Oooooooooh, sí, Trunks estaba… haciendo… "mayores". Para colmo, al igual que en la realidad… el mocoso tenía diarrea. Así que Vegeta empezó a sentir un calorcito muy desagradable… y por mucho que intentara quitarse al mocoso de encima, no podía. Y no era por miedo por hacerle daño al mocoso, que a través de eso Bulma le gritara; o algo así. Era simplemente, por que NO PODÍA MOVERSE. La caca de Trunks… ¡TENÍA PODERES! Y menudos poderes tenía si estaba empezando a sentir nauseas sin poder vomitar; si estaba empezando a querer desmayarse sin poder… el pobrecito de nuestro principito las estaba pasando canutas. Y lo peor de todo era… que cuando Bulma se dio cuenta de que Trunks se había cagado… no fue ella misma a cambiar el pañal, sino que…

…

…

…

¡FUE SU MADRE! La madre de Bulma. Fue ella quien vino y empezó a hacer la pelota toooooooodo lo que pudo, olvidándose por completo de que su queridísimo y mimadísimo nietecito estaba con el culo más que sucio.

-OYE, HAZ EL FAVOR Y CAMBIA DE UNA VEZ AL MOCOSO, QUE YO YA NO ESTOY PAR… ¿Qué demonios es esa peste? No será…

OOOOOOH SÍ. Para hacer callar un ratito a su padre, Trunks se tiró 5 pedos seguidos, haciendo que Vegeta, además de callar, sintiera todavía más nauseas, y quisiera ahora más que nunca desmayarse.

-Ups, perdón. Se me ha escapado un pedorrete. Es que hoy para comer hemos comido judías verdes, y siempre me provocan gases.*pruuuut* ¡UY! ¡Otro!

¡¿QUEEEEE! ¿¡QUE ESOS PEDAZO DE PEDOS NO ERAN DE SU HIJO, SINO DE SU SUEGRA! JODER, PUES, POR FAVOR. QUE A NADIE SE LE OCURRIESE VOLVER A COCINAR JUDÍAS VERDES NUUUUUUNCA MAS.

-Mamá, ¿puedes cambiar a Trunks? Yo estoy ahora ocupada con mi Gokucito…

-GOKUCITO! Vale, esto ya es el COLMO.

Como si siempre hubiese podido levantarse, Vegeta saltó sobre sí mismo y se dirigió furioso hacia Bulma, la cogió por la cintura, y le dio el morreo de su vida.

Entonces…

…

…

…

Se encontraban ambos desnudos en su habitación, en medio del acto, sudados y un pelín agitados; cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió. El mocoso. El mocoso cuyo nombre era Trunks, apareció en aquel preciso momento en la habitación. Iba directo hacia ellos dos, a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida para un criajo de su edad.

-Vegeta… ¿Por qué demonios paras?

-Tenemos el mocoso en la habitación, ¿sabes? Es obvio que pare.

-O no tanto…

Entonces Bulma agarró a Vegeta y le forzó a que le diera un buen morreo. Vegeta bajó por completo la guardia, se dejó llevar e ignoró al mocoso. Estaba comiéndole la boca a Bulma, saboreando con delicia su paladar… Hasta que Trunks empezó a llorar.

-UAAAAAAAH UAAAAAAH!

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ NIÑATO DEL DEMONIO!

Pero Trunks no se iba y Vegeta perdía por segundos la paciencia. Antes de dejar que Bulma se levantara para ir a atender a Trunks, la madre de ella pasó por delante de la habitación, y, sin decir palabra, se inclinó para coger al bebé y…

…

…

…

*PRUUUUUUUUUUUUT* ¡PEDAZO PEDO!

-Ups! ¡Mira, otro! Mira que hoy me he levantado mal. Ya es el duodécimo pedo que hoy me tiro. Y es que, Primero como 4 potes de judías verdes con huevo revuelto, luego, os interrumpo en medio de un cuchicheo, luego me tiro un pedo y se me escapa decir que tengo gusanos. ¡UPS! Eso sí que no lo había dicho. Bueno, no pasa nada. Lo dicho, dicho está. Hala, que tengáis un buen ratito juntitooos…

Pero al levantarse, Trunks cogió del pantalón a su abuela, y le bajó los pantalones, dejando que Vegeta viese su flácido, feo y… "sexy" culazo. Vegeta quería desmayarse, pero no podía (por el momento), por que cuando la madre de Bulma aprovechó para subirse los pantalones y coger a su nieto otra vez, se tiró el pedo más grande de la historia.

**¡PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! **

AAAY DIOOS! Eso apestaba peor que Dodoria sudado después de los entrenamientos. Bulma, ya se había desmayado, así que Vegeta no vio por que no podía hacerlo él.

La habitación apestaba, él sudaba, se sentía cansado. Así que coger e intentar sobre cansarse para descansar un poco, no sería una mala idea. Simplemente, para "liberarse de tanto estrés".

Salió de encima de Bulma y empezó a dar saltos y piruetas por la habitación. Lo que pasaba era, que iba desnudo. COMPLETAMENTE desnudo. En pelotas, al aire libre, sin corte alguno. ¡Estaba haciendo el burro por la habitación sin darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo! Así que… continuó. Continuó con sus piruetas hasta que cayó mal al suelo. ¿Cómo? Pues…

…

…

…

¡DE PIERNAS ABIERTAS! Obviamente, gritó.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ME CAGO EN SU P*TA MADREEEEEE! LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ JODERRRR! ¡QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE INFIERNO DE SUEÑOOOO!

Y como si su subconsciente se hubiese apiadado de él, lo devolvió a la normalidad… despertando de un coma no muy agradable.


	6. HAGAMOS UN TRATO MOCOSO

Capítulo VI: HAGAMOS UN TRATO, MOCOSO.

Vegeta despertó de su inconsciencia. Dios, lo mal que lo había pasado. Bueno, lo importante ahora era que estaba despierto, había salido del sueño y todo volvería a ser normal. Bulma estaría en casa cuidando del mocoso, él podría entrenar tranquilamente y LO MEJOR! La nevera estaría llena. Claro, era lógico. Todo eso de cambiarle los pañales a Trunks, lo de caerse por las escaleras y todo pertenecían al sueño. Claaro… vaaale. Ahora TOOODO tenía sentido…

Vegeta estaba todavía tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados relajándose, y pensando que todo se habría acabado, cuando de repente…

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAH!

Vegeta levantó la cabeza de un tirón y abrió los ojos muy de repente. NO. NONONONONONONO! El mocoso… Bulma… LOS GUSANOS! TODO ESTABA AHÍ! Entonces… Eso quería decir que… LA NEVERA TAMBIEN ESTABA VACIA!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un grito de desesperación por parte de Vegeta llenó los vacíos pasadizos de C.C. Oh, perdón. No tan vacíos, ya que Trunks tenía unos pulmones bastante grandes, (seguramente heredados de su madre) y llenaba desde hacía unos minutos la mitad de la casa. Bueno, pues eso. Vegeta no estaba por competir, así que decidió ir a la habitación de su hijo a ver que demonios le pasaba ahora que tenía que armar tanto escándalo. En fin, que esta vez, cuando estaba yendo a la habitación de Trunks, vigilando a ver no hubiese nada tirado por el suelo o tuviese los cordones de los zapatos desabrochados cosa que haría que se pegase un zambombazo, no se dio cuenta de que en su camino se interponía una puerta.

-AY! Mghmghfhmmhgf… vaaale, Vegeta, no ha pasado nada. No te la acabas de pegar contra la puerta. Noo, que va… Y el mocoso tampoco no está llorando… Noo…

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Vale, el mocoso SÍ que está llorando. Pero lo otro no ha pasado. Que va…!

Vegeta entró a la habitación resignado. Lanzando un suspiro, esperó a que su… "pequeñín" se diese cuenta de que estaba allí y parase de llorar.

-a fe agado tuko! (has tardado mucho!)

-Por enésima vez, pedazo de tozudo: NO entiendo BEBENES.

-atanuga nete. Oda, bime! (pues mala suerte. Ahora cámbiame!).

-Ay… Que demonios te pasa ahora?

- aia, Oi o e edadaz? – (Vaya, hoy no te enfadas?)

-QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE PASA, MOCOSO!

-Ete e i ada! (Este es mi papá!)

-…-

Vegeta sudaba y tenía una venita en el frente. Definitivamente, el mocoso QUERÍA expresarse por medio de habla. El problema era que hablaba un idioma que era para todo ser parlante NORMAL desconocido. A través de símbolos quizá podría entenderlo mejor, quién sabe… O a través de… Ay, qué sabía él! De… de…

**PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! **

De pedos. Dios, MENUDA BOMBA NUCLEAR! Era PEOR que Dodoria! Lo bueno era, que al menos ahora había entendido lo que Trunks quería que hiciese. Cambiarle. Uy, pobrecito Vegeta, que alguien se apiade de él… Porque, al igual que en su sueño, Trunks tenía diarrea…

-Así que quieres que te cambie otra vez, eh?

-i e e a coao! (Si que te ha costado!)

-Cuando te vas a apuntar a esa academia de idiotas?

-Uano e as a uca i añal? (Cuando me vas a buscar mi pañal?)

Ignorándolo, Vegeta fue a buscar sus malditos pañales y sus condenados polvos talco. Cogió a Trunks, lo puso en algún lugar que encontró e intentó cambiarlo. Pero Trunks se lo ponía difícil y no paraba de moverse. Ahora a la izquierda, ahora a la derecha… Ahora hagamos una voltereta, ahora peguemos a papá… Y con tantos movimientos, Vegeta no había podido ni sacarle el pañal sucio.

-QUIERES ESTARTE QUIETO DE UNA VEZ!

-gugugugagaga…! Ta te ti to tu…!

-Nada de ta te ti to tu y otras cuantas mierdas mas y PARA DE MOVERTE!

-LALALALALAAAAAAAAA!

-NO, NO, NO! Te voy a ser sincero hijo: NO TIENES BUENA VOZ, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE CANTAR!

**-LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!**

-Bueno, ahora al menos te has dejado de mover.

Pobrecito… Quizás hubiese sido mejor que Vegeta no hubiese abierto JAMÁS ese pañal y hubiese dejado a Trunks llorando, sacrificando así a sus preciados oídos. Aunque sabía que Bulma lo mataría si al volver, se lo encontrara medio muerto. Así que no le quedaba más remedio. Pero bueno, en fin. La cosa está en que Vegeta por poco no se desmaya (ya por segunda vez) al ver y oler esa… esa… ESE DESASTRE INTESTINAL que Trunks había dejado ir. Diooos, ya no sabía si eso era verde oscuro o marrón caqui, pero ahora qué más daba el color de la caca esa! Vegeta se preguntaba si Bulma no podría hacer algún experimento con ello, ya que esa bomba fétida, era mucho más potente que cualquier otra cosa oliente existente.

Bueno, pero para evitar desmayarse y volver a ese sueño tan… agradable, era necesario que la cosa fuese algo rapidita. A penas duras, Vegeta cogió el pañal sucio, lo quemó formando una bola de Ki, le limpió el culo con polvos talco, le puso el pañal limpio debajo y lo cerró. Uf, misión cumplida!

Puso a Trunks a la cuna y esperó a que se durmiese. Pero el cabroncete, no osó cerrar los ojos ni por un instante.

-QUE QUIERES AHORA? Estoy contigo y te he cambiado, QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!

-eo ame. (Tengo hambre).

-EO AME, EO AEM, SOY ESTÚPIDO! QUE! –Dijo Vegeta, que se le había acabado la paciencia

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAH!

-No podrías irte un ratito a tomar por el culo, niñato del diablo? Dios, creo que cuando Bulma vuelva, le diré que se compre de esas pastillas que hacen que una no pueda quedarse embarazada!

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-AYAYAYAY! CALLATEEE! Espeeeeeeera un segundo. Necesidades higiénicas, soledad… HAMBRE! Claro, tiene hambre. No me extraña en absoluto, habiendo cagado como lo ha hecho…

Vegeta cogió a Trunks por el pijama y lo sentó a la mesa. Y como que ya sabía que su mocoso era un CABRON con mayúsculas, tuvo que resignarse de nuevo y darle de comer.

Cuando Vegeta ya estaba hecho un desmadre total, apestaba y se sentía cansado como nunca, es decir, cuando hubieron acabado; puso al mocoso a la cuna, y esta vez, por suerte, se durmió.

Se fue a su habitación, obviamente para darse una ducha. Ya que eso de darle de comer a Trunks no era demasiada buena idea. En fin. Eso ya lo aclararía con Bulma cuando volviese… Se enteraría de quién era el príncipe de los Saiyans.

Se fue al baño y se desnudó. Cuando se puso debajo de la ducha, se llevó una gran desagradable sorpresa.

-Ahí va. Hola Vegeta! Dándote una ducha matutina?

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAKAROT, LARGATEEEEE! SABÍA QUE ERAS GAY, PERO NO TANTO! LARGOOOOOOOO!

Con una patada, Kakarot se fue a freír espárragos un ratito. Dios. Primero su maldito mocoso con el bebenés, sus pañales y su maldita diarrea. Luego, que le coge un jodido ataque de hambre, y como todavía no sabe comer decentemente –ya se encargaría Bulma de eso- lo deja hecho un cerdo. Y ahora… AHORA KAKAROT LE MOSTRABA SU HOMOSEXUALIDAD! Dios, ya sabía que era guapo, pero Kakarot debía entender que 1. Él estaba con Bulma. Y 2. Kakarot estaba con Chichi, alias harpía y no era bueno que la engañase a no ser que quisiera morir ridículamente a manos de una miserable humana. Bueno, la parte de morir, a él qué debería importarle? Cuando tuviese la oportunidad, ya lo mataría.

Después de unos 10 segundos pensando en ello, sus recientes gritos despertaron al maldito bebé terrorista que tenía en casa.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Saliendo de la ducha, cayendo al suelo comiéndose el jabón, deslizándose por el suelo y dándose un tortazo contra la pared increíble, saliendo de un coma de unos 5 segundos, levantándose, yendo a su habitación para ponerse al menos una camiseta y unos calzoncillos en tiempo récord y volando hacia la habitación de su hijo, Vegeta gritó:

-Vale, mocoso. Tu lo has querido. HAGAMOS UN TRATO!


	7. Las primeras palabras de Trunks

Capitulo VII : Las primeras palabras de Trunks

Atención! Este capítulo contiene muy mal lenguaje. Si eres una persona muy culta, educada y bien hablada, no te recomiendo que continúes leyéndote el Fic, y que este capítulo lo dejes. Muy bien. Ya he avisado. Si lo lees, no me haré cargo de las consecuencias.

Vale, en el ultimo capitulo, sabemos que Vegeta estaba ya hasta las narices de Trunks, y decidió intentar hacer un trato con él. Será Trunks un perfecto capullo integral medio Saiyan o se portará bien con su padre por una vez y aceptará?

-Vale, mocoso. Tu lo has querido. HAGAMOS UN TRATO!

Entonces, Vegeta entró en la habitación. Su mocoso estaba sentado en la cuna con el ceño mucho mas fruncido que el de Vegeta de normal, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y obviamente, con una boca más grade que la de Kakarot cuando está a punto de comer algo. Oh, sí, y obviamente, gritando a todo pulmón.

-Mocoso, calla.

-UAAAAAAAAAH!

MOCOSO, TE LO ADVIERTO, CALLATE.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-MOCOSO! QUE TE CALLES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-snif, snif, sniffff! -Trunks parecía haberse calmado.

-Niños… NIÑOS…! DIOS, COMO LOS ODIO! – Dijo Vegeta, CLARAMENTE ESTRESADO.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Mierda, no tenía que haber dicho eso… mierda, mierda, mierda… pues lo siento, pero no me queda otra opción… MOCOSO, TE OFREZCO UN PACTO DE PAZ EN ESTOS TIEMPOS FUTUROS DE GUERRA. Es decir, a ver si me haces el condenado favor de portarte bien durante lo que queda de esta semana y media.

-e te otite? (En que consiste?)

-QUE NO TE ENTIENDO, JOLINES! Bueno, el trato es: Tu te portas bien, me dejas entrenar tranquilo, a cambio de que yo te dé de comer y te cambie los pañales… solo por los turnos diurnos, eso esta claro. POR QUE TAMBIEN TIENES QUE DEJARME DORMIR!

-mmmh….

Trunks acababa de adaptar la postura reflexiva de su madre. Es decir, cerrando los ojos, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla, frotándosela, así, como pensando; y obviamente, meditando sobre lo que haría hoy para comer. Bueno, en el caso de Trunks, pensando de qué serian hoy las papillas para cenar.

-Mira, yo no te he dicho que te lo pensaras. Yo te he dicho que te lo propongo. Y sabes que hay una cosa que se llama educación? Pues si tienes de esa educación, lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar. Sabes como se acepta sin tener que usar una sola palabra del Bebenes? Mira, se va echando la cabeza para arriba y para abajo, y con una amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable sonrisa, se deja a papá en paz y se acepta de una vez.

Trunks se giró 90º a la derecha y miró a su padre de reojo, con una cara maléfica. Por que? Facil: Vegeta estaba poniendo la expresión de la cara mucho más idiotica que la de Kakarot de normal. Es decir. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa muuuuuy forzada, de modo que parecía que Vegeta fuera retrasado mental, con muchas gotitas de sudor frío por as mejillas y por el frente. Encima, iba asintiendo como un madito subnormal que parecía un payaso de circo.

-mmmh…

-Trunks, ACEPTA.

-mmmh…

-Trunks, po… por… por fa-…fav…

-MMMMH! –Trunks pensaba con fuerza! Con mucha fuerza… la pregunta era solo… con qué hacía fuerza…? con la cabeza o con el culo? Por que ese era capaz de tirarse un pedo para librarse de las condiciones de su padre!

-TRUNKS, HAZ EL MADITO FAVOR DE ACEPTAR! – Vegeta gritó desesperado. Como si el mundo se fuese a tomar por el saco en ese preciso instante.

Trunks, entonces, como que en este aspecto, era IGUAL DE CABRONAZO que su madre, lo miró con cara de "con que esas tenemos eh! Pues, vale, vale! Tu lo has querido!" y, obviamente, unos gritos a todo pulmón dejando a Vegeta CASI SORDO, fue lo que después vino.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-no. No. NO. NO! NOOOO! TRUNKS, PARAAAA!

Vegeta se tiró del pelo. DIOOOOOS, QUE ESTRÉS! Y, obviamente, DIOOOOS, QUE HUMILLACION! A ver, repasemos las veces que Trunks había dejado en ridículo a Vegeta en un promedio de... 2 días de tiempo! A ver: Primero, a Trunks le cogió un ataque de hambre y tuvo que comprobarlo para asegurarse, teniendo que soportar luego un vomitado. Luego, que le tiene que dar de comer. Luego, que tiene que cambiarle los pañales. Luego, las veces que había llorado así por así. Y AHORA ESTO! NO. Trunks no podía pasarse así con su padre. No podía permitírselo. Es que, simplemente, no podía ser! Un mocoso que ni siquiera era Saiyan puro, que no tenía mas que 7 meses, o váyase Kami-Sama a saber cuantos; no podía estar pasándole la mano por la cara de ese modo! Vegeta tenía que pensar ahora en alguna especie de truco para poder salir de cada situación embarazosa que se le presentara ante el diablo peli-lavanda. La pregunta era simplemente: cual! Que! Como hacerlo!

-hahahahaha!

-Eh? Y ahora de que te ríes, mocoso?

-ado e idaz ze ebo, e iernio! (cuando te tiras del pelo es divertido!)

Vegeta volvió a tirarse del pelo, a pesar de no haberlo entendido, por el hecho de que estaba realmente muuuuy estresado de repetirle cada 5 minutos que no entendía el bebenés!

-MOCOSO DEL DIABLOOOOO! QUE NO ENTIENDO TU IDIOMAAAAA! AAAAAAAAARGH! QUE ESTREEEEES!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Mh? –Vegeta empezaba a darse cuenta de que Trunks se estaba riendo de él a sus narices – mocoso, te estás riendo de MI?

-Tí! (sí!)

-…- Vegeta lo había entendido. De repente, le vino otra cosa a la cabeza- Dime, mo… digo, Trunks. Aceptas el maldi… digooo, el trato?

-mmh… ta ien. (Está bien)

-Asiente o niega, mocoso. Sabes que no te entiendo.

A pesar de que a Trunks no le hubiese gustado para nada esa expresión que acababa de usar su padre, tuvo que aceptar. Le daba una pena… Así, con su carita de TAN mala leche con esas ojeras tan enormes que ya no dejaban hacer el efecto de esa; con sus numerosas desesperaciones, con… hey, espeeeeeera un momento! Le estaba dando pena? EL ENEMIGO SEMANAL? Naaah, esto no podía estar pasando. Ya se las ingeniaría para amargarle la vida sin llegar a romper el trato. A ver, empezaría por recordar las condiciones: portarse bien. Claro, portarse bien. QUE LIIISTO… Nada, si él no sabía a qué se refería Vegeta cuando decía que se portase bien, eso le permitía llorar cuando quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, él era solo un bebé, que casi no entendía nada, y que tampoco sabía lo que hacía, visto des del punto de vista de los adultos. A pesar de tener una mente tan maquinaria como la de su madre, nadie se daba cuenta, él era solo un pequeeeeeño y tieeeeeeerno bebé. A ver, condición numero dos: cagar o mear solo de día. A ver. Eso era un poco ilógico, no? Por que, jolín. Él también se había dado cuenta de las veces que él se levantaba por la madrugada e iba a plantar un pino. Así, que él estaba COMPLETAMENTE en su derecho a cagar o mear de noche. Trunks suponía que él se refería a que podía cagarse por la noche, pero simplemente, que no podía llorar. Bueno, eso ya miraría de no hacerlo y fastidiarlo por la mañana temprano, justo cuando su Ki marcase que él se estaba levantando en esos precisos instantes, simplemente, para fastidiarlo todo lo posible. Pero mientras, él aceptaba… claro… él era soooolo un bebé. No pasaría nada. Que vaa….! Además, tenía que obedecer a su madre y ponerle la vida imposible a su padre, no? PUES NADA, NADA! AHORA TOCABA FASTIDIAR!

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Trunks, QUE DIABLOS…! Acabas de aceptar el trato, maldito mocoso!

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-ERES UN TRAIDOR!

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAH!

-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?

Entonces Trunks paró de llorar en seco e hizo cara de sabelotodo, una de esas caras que Vegeta conocía ya a la perfección de su madre.

-mmh.. eke.. u ato o ma onido. Onenme! (es que… tu trato no me ha convencido. CONVENCEME!)

-…- _paciencia Vegeta. Pacieeeeeencia…. No entiendes el Bebenés, pero creo que lo que me esta tratando de decir, es que intente convencerlo un poco mas para aceptar el trato… pero tu tranquiiiiilo, que vas a conseguirlo. Eso es, respiiiiiiiira y expiiiiiiiiiira… uuuuuuuno, y dooooooooooos… vaaale, eso ya esta mej…_

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ATE ISA! (DATE PRISA!)

-Mocoso, me disculpas un momento? –con unas cuantas gotas en la nuca.

Vegeta dejó por un momento la habitación, la cual se quedó silenciosa por la curiosidad del niño.

-…- Vegeta parecía calmado.- MECAGOENDIOOOS! AAAAAAARGH! ESTE NIÑATO SE ESTA CAGANDO CONMIGOO! AAAAAAAARGH! |#¢#! QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE, POR FAVOOOOR! AAAAAARGHGHRGHR! |#¢#|#! … … … … … Uf, vale, ya está. Ya me encuentro mejor. Sí, ya está. Ya ha pasado.

Trunks, des de la otra habitación, se estaba CASI MEANDO DE LA RISA. OOOH, DIOS! Si su padre fuese así de estúpido todo el tiempo, seguro que no lo molestaría así… Lastima que había parado… pero… HEY! Podía hacer que volviese a ponerse así de nervioso! Vengaaaa! Cojamos aire… aguantémonos… Preparémonos para el grito… y… A GRITAAAAAAAR!

-**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAAH! **

Y como si Vegeta también fuese un bebé, también se puso a gritar… como un loco.

-UAAARGHGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BASTAAAA! |#¢|#¢|! ME VOY A CAGAR EN TU P*TA MADREEE! AAAAAAH! LA MADRE QUE TE PARIOOO! JODEEEEER! AARGHH! |##|###!

Y Trunks, rió tanto… que se meó. Y al notar ese liquido tan húmedo, tan molesto y TAN HORROROSAMENTE PICANTE, pasó de las risas a los llantos. Y esta vez, eran de verdad.

-UAAAAAAAAAH!

Pero como Vegeta ya estaba como un loco gritando, ya ni le molestó que Trunks llorara a todo pulmón pidiendo que se le cambiara el pañal. No, que va. Ahora daba totalmente igual. Ahora lo que contaba, era simplemente que la casa se mantuviese con muchos gritos. Nada, así, simplemente para ambientar un poco esa casa, que parecía que nadi viviese allí. Nada, solo unos pocos bajos gritos daban escasas señales de vida… nada…

En fin. La cosa está, en que como Vegeta ya se había desahogado, no tenía la necesidad de gritar más. Y LO QUE ERA MAS! SE HABIA HASTA ACOSTUMBRADO –No olvidemos, pero, que SOLO momentáneamente- A LOS GRITOS DE TRUNKS! Así, que ahora ya le importaba un pepino y medio el hecho de que Trunks llorara o no. Lo miró una vez más, fastidiado, lanzó un suspiro y dijo:

-Sabes, mocoso? Que más da. Da igual! Llora todo el día si quieres! Así te quedas afónico y a mi no me molestas más! Si es que a mi realmente YA NO ME IMPORTA!

-UAAAAAAH! NO E EO! (NO ES ESO!)

-Y sinceramente, también es absolutamente igual que cojas y hables en bebenés, ya que no te entenderé ni por las malas! Así que, para que yo no me quede sordo con tus gritos, y para que tu tengas voz dignidad, y no quedes como un PERFECTO estúpido delante de mí; te recomendaría callar. Bueno pues. Hala, ahí te quedas, llorón! A ver cuanto rato más aguantas!

-CAMBIAME, JODER! –Trunks había hablado.


	8. VOY A ENSEÑARTE A HABLAR!

Capítulo VIII: VOY A ENSEÑARTE A HABLAR!

Recordamos! En el ultimo capítulo, Trunks habló en nuestro idioma por primera vez. .. y sus primeras palabras no es que fueran excesivamente… corrientes..

Vegeta estaba boquiabierto. TRUNKS ACABABA DE HABLAR! Y COMO! Diooos, si Bulma hubiese estado allí, lo echaría de casa para siempre y él moriría seguramente de desesperación… por que no tendría la cámara de gravedad. NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE LE PASARA ESO! LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD… Gravedad que tenía ese maldito asunto. Primero, por el hecho de que Trunks ya se había expresado con SUFICIENTE CLARIDAD y había dado a entender QUÉ era lo que le pasaba, y ahora a Vegeta le tocaría hacer de niñera cambia-pañales. Y segundo, mierda, él recordaba haber mantenido una que otra "charla" con su suegra, la cual le decía que cuando los bebés aprenden una palabra, se pasan el día diciéndola. Así que, seguramente, cuando Bulma volviese, a Vegeta le caería un INFIERNO encima.

-CAMBIAME, JODER! –Repitió Trunks, algo cabreadillo por la situación.

-OYE MALHABLADO, MEJOR NO TE PASES UN PELO!

-CAMBIAME, JODER! CAMBIAME, JODER! CAMBIAME JODERRRRR! – Trunks estaba dando a entender a su padre qué era lo que él quería que hiciese.

-Ay… Kami, por que demonios me estás haciendo esto? –se quejó Vegeta, cogiendo al niño por la pierna, sin darse cuenta de que al niño se le estaba subiendo de un modo muy bruto la sangre a la cabeza.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAH!

-Eh? WOHOPS, QUE TE ME VUELVES ROJO Y BULMA ME MATA! –Vegeta puso al niño en donde se le cambiaban los pañales. –Ay… vamos a ver, mocoso del diablo… se puede saber qué se te ofrece esta vez?

-Too… eno eteir? (Estoo… Tengo que repetir?)

-…maldito Bebenés… Simplemente te voy a cambiar. Hala, espero que esta vez no me lo pongas difícil…

Vegeta abrió el pañal y…

**PRUUUUUUUUUT! PSSSSSS… PREEEEEEEEEEET! **

**TODA LA MIERDA Y EL MEADO A LA CARA!**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MALDITO MOCOSO, PERO QUE ASCOOOOOOO! – Se fue corriendo al lavabo…

_**BLAM! –LA MADRE QUE LO P*RIO, J*DER! AARGH!- PUM! –AY, J*DER!- PLAF! – Ay… que más da… **_

…con unas cuantas puertas de dificultad.

Mientras el mocoso meón y cagón del diablo se estaba echando unas cuantas risas, decidió ponerle prisa a su… buen padre.

-UAAAAAAH! CAMBIAME JODEEEEER! UAAAAAAAAAAAH!

En el baño, mientras Vegeta se lavaba las manos, la cara y los dientes, y parecía MUCHO MAS OBSESIONADO que Bulma DE NORMAL cuando estaba delante del espejo, se oyeron las réplicas del santo niñito hijo de dios cagadito des de su habitación.

-VAAALE, VAAALE, VOYY VOOOY VOOOOOY! Maldito niñato del demonio…

Fue en donde estaba Trunks, ya de paso con la nariz tapada, ya que sabía que si entraba desprevenido, las consecuencias serían MUY desagradables… Acabó de cambiar a Trunks, a duras penas, ya que no paraba de moverse, ya que cuando iba por los polvos talco, Trunks se tiró un pedo, los polvos rebotaron a la nariz del príncipe, quién estornudó… y TUVO QUE VOLVER A LIMPIARLE EL TRASERO A TRUNKS. Es decir, que la cosa duró lo que tuvo que durar. Cuando se acabó, Vegeta quemó el pañal usado, puso al niño a la cuna OTRA VEZ y con una DUUUUUULCE amenaza, Trunks cerró sus tiernos ojitos de "angelito" al instante.

Vegeta salió de la habitación pensativo. Se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad para entrenar un rato y pensar un poco para que se le ocurriese como hacer o que Trunks aprendiese alguna otra palabra, o simplemente, que callara. Hasta que se le ocurrió un plan. Sí, en efecto, sería un buen tajo para su orgullo y desearía que no se le hubiese ocurrido jamás pero... tendría que hacerlo. Vegeta tendría que darle a su hijo clases de habla, aunque eso estuviese en contra de su voluntad. Y sobre todo… tendría que tener paciencia para no inculcarle al precioso niñito ninguna otra palabrota para evitar que Bulma lo matara a él por mal ejemplo como padre, y que dejara al niño para siempre traumatizado.

-Pero como… a ver… es que… tendría que enseñarle FRASES antes de palabras. Por que es capaz de… mmh… como lo hago, como? Mmh… podría… mmh, naaah, demasiado cutre. ¿Y si…? Mmh… Nah, tampoco, me recuerda demasiado a Kakarot, y no es que quiera que mi hijo se convierta en un perdedor de pacotilla… mh.. pero… entonces… podría… SI! PERFECTO!

Satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos después de haberlo estado pensando un rato, Vegeta continuó aburriéndose entrenando sin robots. Dios, la vida…! La vida, como era la vida de dura! Cuando no eran los robots, era Bulma fastidiando, cuando no era Bulma fastidiando, era el niño con sus cacas, cuando no era el niño con sus cacas, era la madre de Bulma dándole una charla de AL MENOS 5 horas seguidas, y, simplemente, cuando no era la madre de Bulma dándole una charla de 5 horas seguidas, ERA EL PESADO DE KAKAROT. Así, que, volviendo al tema mas o menos principal, Vegeta se estaba aburriendo como una maldita ostra entrenando simplemente por el hecho de tener que parar cada 5 minutos para comprobar si el mocoso lloraba por los gritos que Vegeta pegaba al entrenar. Y cual era SIEMPRE el resultado? Obviamente, el niño estaba más silencioso como una tumba… dios, lo que un pañal le hacía a la vida, al fin y al cabo…! Paz, tranquilidad… pero siempre, sobre todo, lo que más dominaba era ese aburrimiento que Vegeta estaba presenciando en esos minutos. Así que, como la vida también se aburría, decidió darle la vuelta a la tortilla y decidió forzar a Vegeta a ir a la habitación de Trunks a darle unas cuantas clases de JAPONES, y no de BEBENES.

Fue a su habitación, se duchó con agua fría –Tenemos que recordar que nuestro pobre príncipe sudaba, y no solamente de los entrenamientos – se cambió de nuevo y después de empezar a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, Vegeta fue en dirección al peor de todos los infiernos. Un lugar, en el cual yacía un pequeño medio Saiyan medio humano que era peor que cualquier enemigo… peor que Freezer, peor que Cell… Peor hasta que los androides. Ese lugar, no era ni mas ni menos… la habitación de su retoño…: Trunks.

Hagamos un esquema para ver cuales serían las consecuencias del siguiente acto:

Vegeta entra a la habitación : Trunks no nota nada… todavía.

Trunks no nota nada… todavía : Vegeta despierta a Trunks

Vegeta despierta a Trunks : Trunks se levanta de mal humor.

Trunks se levanta de mal humor : Llanto

Llanto : Mierda, esto no debería haberlo hecho.

Mierda, esto no debería haberlo hecho: MALA SUERTE, PRINGAO!

Una vez haberse arrepentido de tal cosa, Vegeta consiguió, al cabo de muchísimo rato, tranquilizar a Trunks. Dios, se preguntaba como en un cuerpo tan pequeño cabían unos malditos pulmones TAN GRANDES. Era CASI peor que Bulma. Hey, pero solo casi, eh… que Bulma también tenía su gracia. Pero bueno, el caso es que, Vegeta empezó a entablar una… "interesante conversación" con su primogénito:

-Trunks, estás listo para esto?

-Eh? Ada e? (Eh? Para que? )

Vegeta se tragó un par de tacos que hubiesen sido dirigidos al nuevo idioma: el Bebenés.

-Trunks, contesta. Dime o que si o que no.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehm…

-Trunks… se me está acabando la paciennnnnnncia… -cantareó Vegeta.

-mh… Tí! –Si!

-Tomaré eso como un sí. A ver, repite: PA-PA

-_e eta acieno ete tío? Adeze etazao entak… (que está haciendo este tío? Parece retrasado mental)_

Trunks se fió de su pensamiento y en lugar de repetir, simplemente torció la cabeza en señal de que no estaba entendiendo lo que se le estaba intentando aprender en esos momentos.

-Vamos, repite! PA-PA; PA-PA.

-_Ceo e iede e depida… (Creo que quiere que repita…) _–pa…pa.

-EXACTO! Venga, otra vez…

-_ti hombde, e o az eido! (Si hombre, te lo has creído!) _

Totalmente desganado, Trunks se echó y giró sobre sí, dándole sus espaldas a un Vegeta con cara de idiota lleno de gotitas de sudor frío a causa de la vergüenza que estaba pasando en esos momentos al intentar enseñarle a Trunks el idioma con el que él se entendía con su familia y sus amigos, que era, lógicamente, el japonés. Pero Vegeta no se dio tan fácilmente por rendido y empezó a menear un poco a Trunks para que el interés volviese a despertar en él… al fin y al cabo, él necesitaba que Trunks hablase, de lo contrario… Bueno, ya sabía él las consecuencias.

-No, Trunks, no me ignores. Venga, ponle interés! Pa-pa.

-Ena, onge hiendes! E-tu-i-o. (Venga, ponle interés!Es-tu-pi-do) – Trunks se volvió a girar sobre sí, esta vez, de mal humor.

-Trunks…

-….-

Trunks miró a su padre con una cara de niño muuuy malo que amenazaba a usar sus perfectos pulmones para echarlo de la habitación a gritos. Vegeta retrocedió por unos segundos, pero, después de pensarlo bien, no tenía ganas en absoluto de no volver a tener ni 1-comida y lugar para dormir, 2- cámara de gravedad ni 3- "actividades/entrenamientos" nocturnos. Diooos, tenía que hacer que Trunks recuperase un poco de interés! POR FAVOR!

-Mo… digo, Trunks. Gírate e intenta repetir lo que te digo… - Vegeta ya tenía la voz algo irritada, ya que Trunks pasó de él olímpicamente.

-…- Trunks amenazó otra vez.

-Trunks, tengo mis razones para hacerte esto.

-…- Trunks empezó a coger aire.

-Trunks… no.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAH!

-AAARGH! MALDITO MOCOSO! VOY A ENSEÑARTE A HABLAR!


	9. Raros experimentos

Nota de la autora:

En primer lugar, quiero dedicarle unas sinceras disculpas a las personas que se han ofendido a la hora de leer el octavo capítulo. Realmente, tengo que admitir, que las escenas eran un poco fuertes y había lenguaje no apto para según que edades. Por ello, pido perdón. Pero también por ello, tengo que avisar que seguramente este capítulo, el décimo y el onceavo también contendrán tal vocabulario. Ya he avisado. Si no quieres leer no leas, y si quieres… allá va!

Capítulo 9: Raros experimentos…

-Dios, esto no puede estar pasando…

Trunks estaba llorando a todo pulmón muy molesto para echar a su padre de su zona. Este estaba intentando resistir, pero veía que era prácticamente inútil… Ya que su hijo había heredado 2 cosas:

1. Sus genes. Esos genes, en los que consiste no rendirse nunca ante el adversario

Y!

2. LOS PULMONES DE BULMA.

Diooos, esa era una mezcla casi perfecta para derrotar a cualquiera. Y no hace falta decir, que estaba en "Trippelpack": Cuando, donde y con quien te apetezca puedes poner en práctica esa técnica siempre y cuando seas un bebé que parezca inocente, un santito, vamos.

-Trunks, PARA DE LLORAR.

-UUUAHHHHHH!

-_mmh… quizás el verbo "parar" no lo entiende…_ _probemos con este otro… a ver si funciona…_ Trunks, DEJA DE LLORAR!

-UAAAAAAH!

-_TAMPOCO? Joder, este niño ha sacado la poca inteligencia de su abuela… pues entonces… cesar? No es un poco culto…? Bueno, que más da! No creo perder nada por probar..._ Trunks, CESA DE LLORAR!

Trunks cogió todavía más aire y…:

-**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **

Vegeta salió al instante por patas. Maldecía sin parar a Bulma por tener unos pulmones tan enormes. Aunque, por otra parte, sus tetas lo compensaban de un modo… eejejje… EEEEH, DIGOOO, que Vegeta maldecía a Bulma sin parar por dejarle en herencia unos pulmones tan enormes. Dios, en estos momentos no le hubiese importado en absoluto coger e ir atrás en los tiempos en los que él era un mercenario espacial y torturaba a cualquiera solo por haberse puesto delante… Dios, como imaginaba volver a esos años para que no le importara en absoluto en estos momentos arrancarle a su hijo sus pulmones…

Pero, como si Trunks le hubiese leído el pensamiento y se hubiese cagado de miedo en solo pensar como podría volverse su padre si pensaba demasiado en ello; calló de repente. Notándolo, Vegeta miró la puerta cerrada que separaba el infierno del mundo normal. ¿Se atrevería a llamar a la puerta, quedando como un padre debilucho, solo para ofrecérsele para darle "supuestas" clases de habla con la posibilidad incluida de rechazo? Mh… se lo estaba pensando. Estaba cavilando profundamente, cuando de repente, un Ki muy familiar entró por la puerta principal.

Vegeta se dirigió donde se encontraba el susodicho individuo, ignorando por completo que era lo que lo atraía tanto a molestar dentro de su propiedad.

-Lagartija, ¿que crees que estas buscando aquí?

-Hola, Vegeta, yo también me alegro de verte. –Dijo Yamcha, irónico.

- Sáltate las presentaciones y ve al grano, que últimamente estoy de mal humor y no vendría mal desahogarme un poco con alguien a quien poder torturar. Así que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error de dirigirte a mi con tal ironía.

Yamcha palideció al instante. Ahora SI que no se atrevía a contarle el motivo por el cuál había venido. Esas palabras lo habían dejado prácticamente paralizado de terror.

-ESCUPE O TE LO HAGO ESCUPIR YO, LAGARTO DEL DEMONIO!

-Estooo… jejeje, hic, hic, eeh, verás, jejeje, eeeeeees que resulta que me ha llamado B-Bu-Bulma.

-No querrás decir…: HE llamado a Bulma? No te des tanta importancia, que guapo no eres y ella te ha olvidado por completo. Además, es MI mujer, solo por si no te acuerdas de que no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

-No, Vegeta. Esta vez, ME HA LLAMADO ELLA. Y me ha contado… jejeje… que estabas haciendo de padre por primera vez. Tanto ella como yo… hic, hic! Pe-pensamos q-que no lo llevas demasiado bien, jejeje, y me ha pedido que…

-Que vinieras a echar un vistazo para ver como lo llevo? Hmpf, cuídate tu primero de llevar una vida decente sin entrar en casas medio desnudo, sucio, todavía bajo los efectos del alcohol y con una erección todavía bastante activa –Y por cierto, PENOSA- y entonces hablamos.

Yamcha pasó rápidamente de un pálido bastante bestia a un rojo de tomate en el cual se reflejaba de cómo le dolía recibir una verdad a la cara de un modo tan directo. Sí, en efecto, Yamcha se había presentado en casa de Vegeta con unas pintas de total dominguero, y por si fuera poco, se ofrecía con las intenciones de cuidar a su hijo. Por dios, hasta Kakarot tendría el juicio suficiente como para no dejar que un idiota en tales condiciones se encargara de su hijo. Vegeta decidió darle el empujoncito final para que se largara de su casa de una vez por todas e intentase no volver.

-Mira gusano. No me caes bien, y yo, por suerte, tampoco a ti. Yo estoy de malas, y tu bebido. Quien tiene ventaja? YO. Quien tiene MOMENTANEAMENTE la mente despejada para tramar un plan que te arruine la vida? YO. Quien sabe que, estés bebido o no, me atrevo a hacerlo? TU. Necesitas más información o debería llamar a la prostituta que seguramente tienes en casa para que le diga que estas dispuesto a pagar el doble por la mitad de la sesión que seguramente debe quedarte? Que por cierto, debe ser poco.

Y como si un rayo lo acabase de convertir en polvo, Yamcha se esfumó. Vegeta lanzó un suspiro. Dios, por fin. Si ya no soportaba al gusano DE NORMAL, como tenía ese pedazo de idiota la idea de presentarse bebido…? Por favor…!

Vegeta se quedó quieto por unos segundos, pensando qué hacer. Por una parte, quería ir –INVOLUNTARIAMENTE- a la habitación de su hijo a enseñarle a decir otra cosa que no fuera "cámbiame, joder!" y que, si fuese posible, no contuviera ningún taco. Y por otra parte, quería coger el teléfono, llamar a Bulma y pegarle un par de gritos por haber escogido un canguro tan malo y por haber dudado de él y sus habilidades como padre.

-mmh… Menudo dilema. A ver. Para decidirme… mmh… qué es lo que me saca de mis pensamientos últimamen… d'oh, mierda.

Vegeta se quedó simplemente petrificado con la idea que acababa de tener. Era ridícula, pero de hecho, era la que realmente funcionaba.

Se quedó mirando a la puerta más cercana que había. MIERDA! Era la del laboratorio de Bulma y no había más puertas resistentes a un alrededor cercano, así que, a la fuerza, había de joderse.

-Puuf… allá va.

Se alejó unos pasos para darse algo más de carrerilla y se dijo a si mismo que si al haberse dado el golpe veía "Trunks" dando vueltas a su alrededor, iría a darle las "clases de habla" a Trunks. Si veía a "Bulmas" a su alrededor, la llamaría y le cantaría las cuarenta.

Paró. Estaba a unos 30 pasos de la puerta, así que el impulso con el que daría en contra tenía que bastar para ver o una cosa o la otra. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí elegantemente. Tenía que hacerlo? No había otra solución?

-No… Soy un hombre, tengo que hacerlo!

Miró la puerta una vez más. Dudó. Pero su orgullo podía más que él, así que… Cogió impulso para correr y… FIUUUUUM! CORRE, FOREST, CORRE CONTRA LA PUERTA!

"_Mierda, cada vez me acerco mas!" _

20 pasos.

"_Todavía estoy a tiempo de parar, TODAVÍA ESTOY A TIEMPO!" _

10 pasos.

"_Vamos, Vegeta, sé razonable como en muchas otras ocasiones de tu vida y deja de correr!"_

5 pasos.

"_Adiós, inteligencia. Te echaré de menos". _

PAAAAAAM! DE PLENO EN LAS NARICES!

Y tal acto, llevó a las siguientes consecuencias:

Vegeta se la pega - Wohops, eso duele.

Wohops, eso duele - Gritos, gritos, gritos.

Gritos, gritos, gritos - Trunks despierta

Trunks despierta - ME LA SUDA!

ME LA SUDA! - Trunks alza su voz.

Trunks alza su voz - Pues casi que no me la suda tanto…

-AYAYAYAYYAAAAAAA…. Bulma o Trunks, Bulma o Trunks? JAAJAAAJAAA, NO VEO NAADA! JEJEEJEJEEEEJEJE! Y ahora el mocoso que llora! Jajaaaaaaa jajaaaaaaa jajaaaaaa!

El golpe estaba haciendo los efectos esperados: Un retraso mental momentáneo bastante bestia, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente bestia como para que Vegeta no tuviese que cabrearse oyendo llorar a Trunks. Pero, como por arte de milagro, Trunks dejó de llorar por que se encontraba cansado y Vegeta pudo concentrarse en que imágenes veía flotando a su alrededor.

1 minuto.

-JAAAJAJAAAAAA, NO VEO NAAAAAADA…! JAJAJJAJAAJJA!

2 minutos.

-Jejee… nooo veo naaaaadaaa! Jejeje…

3 minutos. –esto empezaba a ser bastante preocupante.

-…?

Y por fin, a los 4 minutos…

MENUDA PUTADA! NO VEIA NI TRUNKSES NI BULMAS! DIOOOOOOOOOOS! VEIA "KAKAROTS"!

-NOOO! DIOOOS, EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO A LA HORA DE HACER TALES RAROS EXPERIMENTOS SOLO PARA DECIDIRMEEEEE!

Y, obviamente, el destino le dio un empujón.

**-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **


	10. Esto no es lo que parece

AVISO!

Este capítulo contiene MUY MAL lenguaje. Si eres una persona realmente poco tolerante al mal lenguaje, no te leas este capítulo. Ya está, he avisado. A partir de aquí no me hago cargo de las consecuencias!

Capítulo X : No es lo que parece.

Capsule Corporation, 23.59h.

Faltaban 60 segundos para que hubiera pasado una semana des de que Bulma se fue, y si no fuera por que Vegeta era Saiyan, ahora mismo veríamos la perfecta imagen de un tío totalmente estresado, fumándose cigarrillos el uno tras el otro, con barba, con ojeras, despellejado y sudado como un cerdo en una camisa de tirantes teóricamente "blanca" (véase: Jodidamente verde en las axilas por culpa del sudor y manchada de marrón a causa de las papillas del bebé a más no poder). Pero gracias a que Vegeta era Saiyan, se veía considerablemente correcto ante tales consecuencias: estaba sentado en una silla, con los ojos clavados en Trunks (véase: Dios, estoy obsesionado, que no se despierte, que no se despierte, joder, por favor, no, no, no, no, no!), con un repetido tic en el ojo derecho y con gotitas de sudor frío en el frente. Por no mencionar que además, a su alrededor se encontraban miles de biberones, potitos de papillas y cucharas llenas. –respectivamente vacías.

Tic, tac, tic tac.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba la habitación del mocoso. Si no hubiese sido por que Vegeta las estaba pasando jodidamente mal por culpa de ese perfecto capullo integral que salió de la mezcla de su esperma y del ovario de Bulma, seguramente ahora Vegeta estaría tranquilito en su cama soñando los mejores sueños que podría tener. (Háyase visto: Ganar a Kakarot, convertirse en Rey). Pero no. ES QUE TENIA QUE SER. Tenia que estar cuidando de su maldito retoño, solo por que a Bulma le apetecía poner más atención a Alemania que a su propio hijo. PERO QUE EGOISTA! No era como si él no se hubiese encargado durante todo ese tiempo de hacer sus cosas y darle el privilegio a Bulma de cuidarse de SU hijo, que ya era un grandísimo honor. Además, ¿de qué demonios se quejaba siempre? Con una mirada de las suyas tanto Bulma como Trunks podían darse por agradecidos durante toda la eternidad. Por que, POR FAVOR! Quien no se muere por una mirada del oh-el-todo-poderoso-príncipe-de-todos-los-Saiyans Vegeta? Realmente, QUE HUEVOS!

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Tenía su mirada en Trunks con los ojos de un halcón. Aun así, escuchaba atentamente el reloj. Ese tic tac lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo resistido. Y, aunque nunca hubiese dado importancia a un segundo, ya que siempre lo había considerado un miseria de tiempo, ahora apreciaba cada segundo que pasaba como un granito de oro que se añadía en su palacio imaginario. Por que? Fácil. En un segundo tenía el derecho a estar tranquilo. Un segundo que salía de ese mundo de estrés y tortura de su hijo dándole patadas en sus perfectos abdominales, tirándole del pelo hasta casi arrancárselo y, en el peor de los casos… darle su merecido en sus reales testículos. En un segundo podía ir a la cocina y comer en paz, sin Kakarot's ni Yamcha's alrededor para fastidiarlo. En esos segundos pensaba en que era una suerte que él tuviera una mente tan ágil para poder manipular a Kakarot tal cual para que fuese al mercado a comprarle la comida. En esos segundos se sentía como un príncipe mandando a su esclavo. Dios, que bien sentaba eso. Pero, desgraciadamente, de un segundo al otro, corría el peligro de que Trunks llorara por lo que fuera, fuese por que el maldito teléfono sonara con algún idiota publicista que no tenía ni la menor idea de que acababa de poner su propia vida en peligro al llamar, fuese por que llovía y los malditos truenos asustaran al rey de los llorones, fuese por que se había dejado ir –otra vez- de forma SOBRENATURAL (véase: genes Saiyan, culpa Vegeta…d'oh, dios, mierda.), fuese por que al cabrón le daba por comer algo, fuese por una pesadilla, o fuese, simple y meramente por el hecho de que le apetecía fastidiar a su padre y mantener una fascinante conversación "Bebénes - Japonés", que Vegeta se pasaba por ahí.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Tic, tac, tic, ta… RINGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Las 0.00h.

El teléfono dio color a aquél silencio tan muerto. Y para darle todavía más intensidad al color, Trunks añadió sus comentarios:

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y como pueden faltar los tacos de Vegeta!

-ME CAGO EN SU PADRE! QUIEN COÑO LLAMA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE JODER!|#¢#! _A ver, Vegeta, controla la situación. No dejes que se te vaya de las manos… RESPIIIIIIIIIIIRA…. Tranquiiiiiiilo… DIOS, QUE ALGUIEN ME OBLIGUE A HACER YOGA!_

**-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **

SUPER VEGETA A LA ACCIÓN!

-TU! CALLATE.

SILENNNNNNNNNNNCIO!

A pesar de ser un bebé –y para su edad BASTANTE CABRON- Trunks sabía cuando obedecer a su padre. Ya sabía que últimamente estaba algo cabreadito (véase: JODER, QUE ALGUIEN COJA Y SE CARGUE A ESTE PEDAZO DE CARBONAZO INTEGRAL QUE SALIO DE MI PAR DE PUTOS HUEVOS, QUE YO YA NO LO AGUANTO MAS!), así que no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer a la primera o sabía que sino vendría una bofetada.

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA EL MALDITO TELEFONO?

Vegeta estaba buscando entre tantos biberones algo que vibrase y sonase con un volumen infernal. Dios, con tantos biberones no había quien encontrase la leche! Digooo, el teléfono.

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! RINNNNNNNNNNNNG!

El teléfono insistía sin cesar y Vegeta perdía la paciencia ligeramente a cada tono.

RINNNNNNNNNNNG! RINNNNNNNNNNNNG!

-RING RING TU MADRE, SOPLAPOLLAS!

Y entonces, el destino.

-AQUÍ ESTAS!

Educadamente, presionó al botón verde y contestó.

-QUIEN ERES, QUE QUIERES Y POR QUE LLAMAS A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE.

-Cállate Vegeta. Soy Bulma, te llamo para hablar contigo y te llamo a estas horas de la noche por que me he enterado de lo sucedido con Yamcha.

-Mh? De que me hablas?

-No me digas que no lo pegaste.

-No.

-Un cuerno y medio, chato. No te lo crees ni tu.

-Puedo jurarte no haberlo hecho, Mujer.

-Pues él afirma haber sido agredido a manos tuyas.

-Miente. Lo agredí _psicológicamente. _

-Como que "psicológicamente"?

-Lo amenacé diciéndole que llamaría a la prostituta que tenía en su casa y le diría que le pagaría el doble por la mitad de la sesión que todavía le quedaba.

Silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

-Mujer?

-HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHH! QUE BUEEEEEEENA! HAHAHHAHA!

-No me seas cabrona y baja el volumen de tu voz, Mujer.

-Perdón. Pero, por que lo amenazaste así?

-A ver. No es que sea demasiado normal llegar a casa de alguien con pintas de dominguero borracho todavía cachondo, no crees?

-Te estas quedando conmigo o que?

-Des de cuando bromearía yo con cosas como estas? Es más, a parte de las burlas irónicas sobre Kakarot, cuando me has oído bromear siquiera?

-… nunca.

-Pues eso.

-Como se esta portando Trunks?

-Te han castigado alguna vez?

-Que?

-Que si te han castigado alguna vez.

-Pues claro.

-Pues claro QUE NO. ESTE NIÑATO ME TIENE HASTA LOS COJONES!

Y entonces… el destino.

Trunks sabía que su padre llevaba tiempo intentando enseñarle el japonés, sabía que se estaba esforzando mucho, e, ignorando completamente los hechos de que estuviese cabreado y encima, llamando por teléfono CON BULMA, dijo su segunda frase.

-Este… teléfono… es… un… soplapollas. – Trunks miró a su padre, orgulloso por haber dicho una frase correcta en japonés… que desgracia que no supiera QUÉ era lo que acababa de decir…

… O hacer. Vegeta se había esforzado para enseñarle alguna que otra cosa que no fuera "cámbiame, joder!". Y, ahora… ESTO! EL NIÑO HABÍA DICHO PALABRA POR PALABRA "ESTE TELÉFONO ES UN SOPLAPOLLAS". Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Pe-pe-pe-pero! No podía ser que esto hubiese acabado así! Bulma no podía saber que su hijo empezaría a comunicarse con mal vocabulario! Pero… lo malo, es que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE REINÓ UN SILENCIO SEPULCRAL A LOS DOS LADOS DEL TELÉFONO.

Pasó un tenso minuto. Bulma lo había oído.

-Bu… Bulma, esto no es lo que parece.


	11. Adiós al infierno

AVISO! Este capítulo tiene realmente mal lenguaje. Además, es un poco OC. Si no te gustan ninguna de las dos cosas, no te recomiendo que te leas este capítulo. Ya está, ya lo he dicho. A partir de aquí, no me hago cargo de NINGUNA de las consecuencias!

Capitulo XI: Adiós al infierno.

Reeeeeeecordamos! Trunks dijo su segunda frase, y Bulma estaba al teléfono. Dios, en menudos problemas que acababa de meter a Vegeta...!

-... Vegeta? Has estado ENSEÑANDOLE A TRUNKS A HABLAR?

-Bu-Bulma, te lo juro, no es lo que pare...

-CLARO QUE ES LO QUE PARECE, RETRASADO MENTAL! SABES LO QUE CUESTA QUE LOS BEBÉS APRENDAN A HABLAR! SI NOS EMPIEZA CON ESTO, COMO DEMONIOS VA A SEGUIR LA COSA! Diooooooos, eres un completo imbécil.

-YA, CLARO! Y YO QUE QUIERES QUE TE HAGA! ES EL MALDITO NIÑATO QUIEN HA APRENDIDO A HABLAR, NO YO!

-HAS SIDO TU QUIEN LE HA ENSEÑADO! ASI QUE TODA LA MALDITA CULPA ES TUYA Y SOLO TUYA!

-...Bulma, pero te juro que he intentado enseñarle otras cosas! En serio!

-Ya, palabra de príncipe, no?

-EXACTO!

-Anda y que te den, chato. Anda y que te den. Ay... Vegeta, me estoy pensando una cosa muy seriamente.

-El divorcio? NOOOOOOO! DE QUE VOY A VIVIR SI NO ES DE LA COMIDA DE TU MADRE! Por que, no es que tu sepas cocinar... ADEMAS, Y LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD? Y LA CAMA?

-CALLATE IMBECIL! No solo por que hayas hecho este error voy a divorciarme de ti... Tan idiota tampoco eres. (creo). No. Oye, lo que estaba pensando es en... * clic *

-...en? [...] EN? [...] Bulma? BULMAA!

No, Bulma no había colgado. La conexión se cortó de repente. Pero como Vegeta era tan idiota con esas cosas de la "tecnología terrícola", no tenía ni idea de que esas cosas llamadas "móviles" iban con cosas llamadas "batería" y para poder llamar, siempre tenía que estar presente una cosita –que NO CARECE DE IMPORTANCIA- llamada "cobertura". Y al no saber eso, Vegeta continuaba hablando bastante eufórico con el teléfono.

-QUE OCURRE? NO TE HABÍAS PENSADO NADA, MUJER? ES ESO? EH? EH? EH? LA GENIO AHORA NO TIENE NINGUNA IDEA…? EEEH? ES ESO?

Y de repente, el contestador "automático" que Bulma había instalado en el teléfono por si alguna vez se daba el caso, sonó con la típica voz de los imbéciles de Telefónica, en C.C. conocido como "Telemierda".

-Le atiende el contestador de telemierda para imbéciles. Señor, está usted hablando en estos precisos instantes con el aparato que tiene números y una pequeña pantalla que se usa normalmente para establecer una conversación con otra persona que, obviamente, también posee susodicho aparato. Esta novedad se llama "teléfono" o teléfono móvil". Si quiere colgar, pulse el botón con el teléfono rojo que verá justo debajo de la pantalla a la derecha. Si desea seguir hablando, puede hacerlo, sabiendo que nadie lo escuchará y sabiendo que estará haciendo el ridículo. Si desea ser escuchado, por favor, llame al 133, número de atención al cliente, a pesar que será usted completamente ignorado, ya que el oyente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a un maldito lunático hablador solitario de teléfonos. Si todavía está usted escuchando este mensaje, es que no es usted una persona normal, ya que, cualquier persona normal, ya hubiera colgado. Si desea usted aburrirse más, por favor, deje un mensaje después de oír la señal. Gracias. * PIIIIIIIIIIP *

Vegeta tenía un montón de gotitas de sudor frío en la nuca por causa de la humillación que un simple teléfono le acababa de hacer pasar. Un teléfono. Una cosa que ni siquiera tenía vida.

…

-Cálmate Vegeta… cálmate.

Y como el idiota todavía ni había colgado ni se había apartado el teléfono de la oreja, el contestador automático de telemierda continuó.

-Si está usted todavía hablando solo, por favor, visite un médico. Lo suyo ya son problemas mayores. Si desea que le deje un número de un buen psiquiatr…

**crac, cric, croc, creek**!

Vegeta ya tenía más que suficiente. Un aparato iba a decirle que ÉL tenía problemas? Más problemas tenían los que se aburrían haciendo esto.

Vegeta se giró poco a poco sobre sí, para quedar cara a cara con su heredero barón. Trunks no tenía ni idea de lo que esperaba, pero si conocía suficientemente bien a su padre –tengamos todos en cuenta, que lo había conocido realmente bien durante esa semana-, sabía que tenía que tener miedo. Y mucho.

-Bueeeno mocoso… -empezó Vegeta, con un tono muy místico… (que miedo!)- Supongo que estarás satisfecho, no?

-eeeh… e eide dei "sifcho"? –Qué quiere decir "satisfecho"?

En la cara del antiguo mercenario se formó una sonrisa muy cínica. Uyy, los planes que debía tener guardados para Trunks… Primero, lo zarandearía hasta que se callara, luego, esperaría a que se cagara encima y no lo cambiaría, y luego… MUAHAHAHA! LUEGO SE INVENTARÍA OTRAS COSAS POR QUE AHORA NO TENÍA NI PUÑETERA IDEA DE LO QUE IRIA A HACER! MUAHAHAHHA!

Vegeta se acercaba peligrosamente a su hijo, con una mirada muy peligrosa y con el repetido tic en la ceja derecha; símbolos tan típicos de un mercenario espacial que ahora volvían a aparecer en la cara de Vegeta. Trunks empezaba a sentir temor, no quería que le pasara nada, y a pesar de haberse portado tan mal con su padre esos días, jolines, pues, LO QUERIA! – o al menos, le había cogido mucho aprecio-.

Vegeta ya se estaba inclinando para coger al bebé. Trunks ya estaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Pedía al dios Bebenés una intervención inmediata si no quería que se fuese a tomar por el saco con su inventada nueva religión. Y como el dios Bebenés estaba de buenas, el teléfono de repuesto sonó y Vegeta volvió a la realidad.

-D'OH, MALDITA SEA! QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHEE!

-UUf… -Trunks suspiró de alivio.

Vegeta fue –bastante cabreado- a buscar a ese maldito trasto que no paraba de sonar. Lo cogió, y contestó.

-QUE!

-Tranquilízate, Vegeta, que sino voy a cambiar mi opinión en seco.

-Mh? Eres tu mujer?

-Si, Veggie, soy yo.

-…mhpfg… Que quieres ahora?

-Bueno, pues lo estaba pensando, después de haberte oído decir que Trunks se estaba portando tan mal…

-Estabas pensando? En que?

-Bueno, si dices que Trunks se está portando tan mal y que tu estás tan estresado y todo… pues estaba pensando en volver ahora mismo.

-Ahora mismo? Como?

-Si, ahora mismo. Ya tengo las maletas hechas, solo me falta coger el avión y volver a casa. No creo que sea tan difícil de entender, no? Quiero decir… Si REALMENTE lo estás pasando tan mal…

-… hmpf.

-Si, ahora dices "hmpf" pero te oyes estresado, Chato, así que mejor sería si me dieses las gracias. Además, tienes que tener en cuenta, que gran parte NO lo hago por ti, sino por Trunks. ME LO ESTAS MALCRIANDO.

-Malcriar, YO?

-Si, tu. Y no voy a discutir contigo sobre el tema, así que sería mejor si callaras y esperases unas 9 horas a que vuelva a estar aquí. Por que… tu ahora, que hora tienes? En Alemania son las 7 de la tarde.

-Son las 12 de la madrugada, Mujer. Así que ya estás moviendo tu trasero hacia tu avión y ya estás volviendo a casa!

-Si, vale, yo también te quiero, Veggie. Entonces te veo en 9 horas.

-hmpf.

-Adiós… *clic *

Vegeta se sentía tan aliviado que colgó el teléfono sin más, se sentó al sofá… y…

-Adiós al infierno….! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! HAHAH! HA…ha…h…a…ZZZZZZZZZ… ZZZZZZZZ…. ZZZZZZZZZZ….. ZZZZZZZZZ….

Capsule Corporation, 9:00 AM

Era una hermosa mañ-

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-SERA POSIBLE NIÑATO DEL DEMONIO! CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Bulma estaba entrando por la puerta principal.

-Holaa? Alguien en casa?

-#¢¬∞#¢5!

-UAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Sí, se ve que sí.

Bulma se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo donde Vegeta también se encontraba.

-NIÑO, CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, JODER! –Gritó Vegeta

Bulma entró.

-QUE NO, JODER! –Contestó Trunks, habiendo aprendido SU TERCERA FRASE.

-VEGETA TENIAS QUE CUIDARLO, NO ENSEÑARLE TACOS! ESTOY QUE TE MATOOO!

FIN


End file.
